Dance
by lexjl
Summary: JJ comes home from New York after dancing professionally there. When she starts teaching dance at her old studio Will's daughter is her student. The whole team will be in it along with Ashley, Beth, and Jessica. I know I am not the best at summaries, I hope you enjoy the story. I own none of the CM characters or rights.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the start of this story. I own none of the CM characters or rights.**

* * *

She walked back through the doors, just like she had done a million times as a kid, it smelled the same and brought back all kinds of memories

_"Keep your legs straight!" Ms. Elizabeth would yell._

_"Strong arms, why are the wobbling?" she would yell._

"Can I help you?" The young girl sitting behind the desk.

"I am here to see Emily." She told her.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"No, I am an old friend. Could you let her know JJ is here to see her?"

"Yes ma'am. I will go let her know." As she stood up and walked towards the back.

JJ assumed that she was going into one of the studios; she looked around at the different picture of the dancers and dance teams that were hanging in the waiting area. When she turned she noticed the small girl standing next to her, she couldn't be no older than five. She was a cute and little; JJ could only assume that she was a dancer, her light brown hair was put back in a braid and she had on a purple outfit.

"Are your bringing your daughter here?" She asked in a whisper.

"No, I used to dance here." JJ replied.

"Oh."

"I'm JJ. What's your name?"

"I'm Maddie."

"It's nice to meet you Maddie. Do you dance here?'

"It's nice to meet you too. Yes, I take lessons."

"And you should be in studio two now." Emily coming in the room.

"Yes Ms. Emily. Bye JJ." As she ran towards the studio.

"Bye Maddie." JJ laughing.

/

"You are a sight for sore eyes." Emily as she hugged her.

"I have missed you so much." JJ hugging her back.

"What brings you back to our fair town?" Emily as they sat down.

"I'm home for good. I was wondering if you needed any help."

"What happen in New York?"

"I hated it, not the city but the dancing. It wasn't fun or exciting anymore."

"What about that guy?"

"He wanted to screw every dancer he met. I just wanted to come back home."

"You always have a place here and I would love the help especially now we have a big competition coming up."

"Are the mom's still crazy?" JJ asked with a laugh.

"Yes the only normal one is Alex."

"Alex Blake, she has a daughter that dances here?"

"She has two and Maddie is her niece."

"Do they all dance competitive?"

"Maddie doesn't but that's because she is too shy to dance in front of a crowd. She reminds me a lot of you."

"She gives the teachers a lot of problems."

"Well that but the girl has so much talent, it's not even funny."

"Maybe I could help her."

"That would be great."

She noticed some of the moms coming in staring at Emily and JJ, before walking away.

"Do you want to have some fun?" Emily smirked.

"Of course."

"Are you ready to start now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I am going to put you in Studio 2. Maddie is in there doing a private but I need a group dance with one lead."

"Okay maybe she could be my assistant but I don't want to meet the other girls or know who their mothers are until after I decide who gets the lead." JJ told her, she already knew the perfect dance.

"Okay, I need to talk to the instructor that is with Maddie and then Alex."

"Is Maddie's mom going to be upset?" she was trying to remember if Alex had a sister.

"No and it's her dad. Her mom left them when she was a baby and then died a couple years later of an overdose. You remember Alex's brother don't you?"

"I think he was a year or two older than me."

"Yes, Will and he is who all the mom's married or not like to flirt with. So I am not going to tell them your instructor yet except for Alex."

"You are such a trouble maker."

"Come on let's get you started."

/

Emily walked in to Studio 2 speaking with the instructor before they both walked out.

"JJ this is Andrea, she is a big fan."

"It's so nice to meet you." Andrea told her.

"It's very nice to meet you and thank you for letting me take over your studio."

"That's no problem. Do you mind if I watch sometimes?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Okay Andrea can you go get Studio 1 warmed up while I speak with Alex."

"JJ you start with Maddie."

"Yes Ms. Emily." JJ laughing.

"I don't like you." Emily laughing.

JJ opened the door walking into the studio.

/

Maddie was sitting on the floor, JJ noticed that she looked bored.

"Hey Maddie." JJ as she sat down across from her.

"Hi. Where's Ms. Andres?"

"She is helping Ms. Emily with another class. If it's okay with you Ms. Emily and I thought you could help me teach the other girls a dance."

"Do I have to dance on stage?" Maddie whispered.

"Not if you don't want too."

"I don't like be on the stage, there's too many people."

"Do you think you can help me in the other studio?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I thought I should teach you the dance first."

"I'll watch you and then try it."

"Sounds like a plan." JJ smiling at the young girl.

They both started stretching, before JJ found the music.

/

"Hey Alex can I talk to you for a minute?" Emily yelled out before Alex went to the observation room.

"Sure." As she walked towards her.

"So I want to get a rise out of the other moms and I need your help."

"How can I help?"

"JJ is back."

"For how long?" Alex almost shocked.

"For good she is going to start teaching here, right now she's in the studio with Maddie." Emily explained.

"Wow, I didn't think she would ever come back."

"Me either but she did and I am loving."

"So what help do you need?"

"The other mom's do not know who she is and because she is in the studio with Maddie."

"They are all going to wonder if she is with Will."

"Right and it will drive them nuts especially if you don't say anything."

"After last week and all their bickering I am all about it."

"Thank you Alex."

/

Alex walked up the stairs she stopped looking down into Studio 2, she seen JJ and Maddie talking while they were stretching; JJ looked up and waved at her, she waved back before continuing up to her normal seat. She watched Emily walk in and listened as she told the girls that everyone would be in the group number and she couldn't help but smile when her oldest daughter Shannon was picked for a solo and that Melissa, her youngest was going a duet with Nariah.

"Alex who is that with Maddie?" Ashley asked.

"She's a friend. Are you excited that Bailey has a solo?" Alex countered.

"Yes, she looked thrilled I just hope Emily spends as much time with her as she will Melissa and Nariah." Ashley.

"Are you really starting on that again?" Penelope asked.

"We all know she spends more time on any dance that Nariah is in." Ashley defending herself.

"I just hope the music is better this week then it was last week. Hillary's music was so annoying." Jessica started in.

"Your kids are getting solos stop whining about everything." Beth chimed in.

Alex turned to watch Maddie.

"So this friend is she your friend or Will's friend?" Jessica asked.

"Both we have known her for a while."

"And she's a great dancer." Beth, making all the other mother's turn their heads.

They could all see JJ showing Maddie the new dance; Alex could see the awe in Maddie's face.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. I will post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews so far. **

* * *

Studio 2

Once JJ was finished she looked at Maddie, the look on her face was what JJ had been missing. She didn't even glance up at the observation room but she could feel their eyes on her.

"Maddie do you think you will be able to do the dance?" JJ asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes but the middle looked kind of hard so I may need help."

"I will help you. Can you show me the beginning, that's all we really need for today?"

"Yes. Am I supposed to call you Ms. JJ?"

"When it is just us you call me JJ."

"Okay." As she jumped up.

JJ started the music, counting out loud, she watched Maddie start the dance. She sat their amazed watching the small child do the same dance, she had just finished. Maddie wasn't tall but she had a presence about her and those hazel eyes of hers shined when she was dancing; JJ knew that she would own the stage if she ever competed.

"I don't remember the middle part." Maddie stopped dancing and told her.

"I'll teach it to you tomorrow."

"You're coming back?"

"Yes, I am going to start teaching here. Can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"You are an amazing dancer if you ever get on stage everyone is going to love you."

"Thank you but I get scared when I am on the stage."

"That's okay, I just want you to know that you are amazing."

Maddie couldn't help but smile, Ms. Andrea gave her complements as well but never like JJ.

/

Observation room.

The women stood there in awe watching Maddie dance, she was amazing and they all knew if she competed one of their daughters would lose their spots on the team.

"Maddie is amazing." Penelope

"She really is." Alex smiling at her niece.

"To bad Will doesn't push her to compete." Jessica commented.

"He wants her to enjoy it not grow to hate it." Alex explained.

"Not all kids do." Ashley.

"You are right but if your child is already shy then it should be their own choice when and if they want to compete."

"Maybe his new friend can help her." Beth.

"Maybe."

Alex liked Penelope and Beth, they wanted the best for all the girls; she tolerated Jessica and Ashley because their girls were friends.

"Moms can you come down. Alex will you get Maddie and JJ."

"What does she have planned now?" Ashley mumbled as they went down the stairs.

/

Studio 1

Emily had lined the girls up and had the mothers off to the side; JJ and Maddie stood to the other side.

"Okay for our group number we have a new choreographer. I expect everyone to treat her with respect and any other time I would introduce each of you to her but she wants to see you dance before she meets any of you. This is my friend JJ, some of you know here as Jennifer Jareau she danced here for many years before going to New York and dancing on Broadway."

JJ watched all the girls faces light up as Emily talked about her.

"Moms, I expect your best behavior. JJ you're up."

"Thank you Ms. Emily. I am going get right to business, please spread apart. I have asked Maddie to be my assistant and she is going to show you the first part of the dance. Please pay attention because you will be doing it next." JJ as she made up numbered stickers for the girls.

She turned on the music and started counting so that Maddie would know when to start. She watch each girls study Maddie's movements. When Maddie finished she went and stood next to JJ.

"Maddie could you please hand each of girls without saying their names? Girls please put the stickers on your chest where I can see them." JJ instructed them.

JJ knew that Emily's daughter, Nariah was in the class, she also realized she could only be one of two girls; Nariah was a baby the last time JJ had seen her and she wanted this to be fair as possible.

"Okay Ms. JJ." Maddie whispered.

"Okay Maddie is going to dance in the front and you will start on the five count." She told them as she started the music.

She stepped back and watched the girls follow Maddie, Emily had put together a great time really she was only missing Maddie. JJ thought she knew which two she wanted to cut first but she wanted to make sure.

"One more time with everyone and you should all give it everything you have." JJ told them as she restarted the music.

After the music ended the second time, JJ decided she was going to cut one and five from being the lead.

"Okay, so numbers One and Five I am sorry but you are not going to be the lead." JJ told them

She watched as Shannon and Hillary walked to the side of the room.

"I would like for the other to spread out and do it again but at the end I want you to add a Pirouette a la seconde, grande."

Each of the girls nodded their heads, JJ turned on the music and watched them; one little girl had drawn her attention she just wanted to see them all spin. Once they were done Maddie went right back to JJ's side.

"Okay, so I have chosen for the lead number six." JJ told them.

"Really." The little girl asked as she looked at the girl standing next to her.

"Yes. What's your name?" JJ smiling.

"Mia."

"Mia, it's nice to meet you."

"You too Ms. JJ"

JJ introduced herself to each of the girls, before meeting the moms; she was excited to see Alex again.

"Emily I would like to start teaching them the rest of the dance tomorrow."

"Okay, ladies you are dismissed expect for Shannon, Melissa, Bailey and Nariah."

The four girls stood in front of her.

"Bailey, I want you in studio 2; Shannon studio 3 and Melissa and Nariah studio 4. You are going to start learning your other dances."

"Yes, Ms. Emily." As they all went out of the studio.

Ashley followed Bailey.

"What about me?" Maddie whispered.

"Why don't you stay in here and practice the dance Ms. JJ taught you?" Emily suggested.

"I don't know the middle part." She replied.

"We will work on that tomorrow. Do you remember the end?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then instead of doing the middle like I did do a Fouette rond de jambe then do the end." JJ told her.

"Okay." Maddie as she ran to the middle of the floor.

/

"She is adorable." JJ turning to look at the women.

"It's a good thing she looks like her dad." Alex commented.

"She already likes you." Emily.

"Well I like her. I hope you both understand why I didn't want to know the girl's names.""I do and Mia is so excited." Alex told.

"So do I and Penelope looked like she was going to jump out of her skin." Emily laughing.

"The other two mothers didn't look happy."

"They'll get over it." Emily told her

"They were positive you would give it Nariah or Melissa because we all danced together." Alex explained.

"You have an amazing team, in my opinion you are only missing one person." JJ told her.

"I couldn't agree more but she is not going to get on the stage." Emily told her.

None of them heard the door open or seen the man walk in.

"I am glad she doesn't get pushed to be on stage." Alex told them.

"That can definitely shape a child." JJ told them.

"Daddy!" Maddie yelled running to Will.

All the women turned to look at him.

"You looked beautiful dancing." Will told Maddie as he picked her up.

"Ms. JJ taught me a new dance and I get to be her assistant but I don't have to go on stage." She told him.

"Well, you sound excited." Will laughing.

"She is really nice." Maddie whispered in his ear.

"Good, why don't you go finish up?" as he put her down.

"Okay."

* * *

**I am going to take this one slower then my other stories. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviews and everyone who is following. Sorry this is not a long chapter the next one will be longer I promise. **

"Little brother you're early." Alex as she hugged him.

"Nothing's going on today." He replied.

"You remember JJ right."

"Yes, it's good to see you again." He had almost forget how pretty she was.

"It's good to see you too."

"JJ is Maddie's new teacher." Alex told him.

"She just told me and she's excited about being your assistant without having to go on stage."

"She is very cute and an amazing dancer." JJ replied.

_Cute like her dad. She thought to herself._

"Thank you."

"Will works with your brothers." Alex told her.

"Lucky you, so your cop."

"Yes and I should warn you that your mom is having a cook out, she's invited most of the town."

"I didn't get an invite." Emily pretending to pout.

"Neither did I." Alex.

"Because you Emily Prentiss was a bad influence on me and Alex I am sure you have an invite." JJ laughing.

"Mom called me, so if you check your phone I am sure you have a message." Will told her

"It's off you know the cruel dance teacher doesn't like it on."

"You are so funny and it's not like most of you listen to me any way."

"That is true but I still listen most of the time." Alex told her.

"Will since there wasn't a lot going on does that mean I might see my husband today." Emily

"Yes, he was finishing up paperwork and then should be headed home, I also know that Mike invited him to the Jareau's house."

"Daddy are we going to Ms. Jareau's house too?" Maddie as she came over to the adults.

"Yes, we are."

"Do you think she will let me pet Ginger again?"

JJ was slightly confused, she didn't realize that her mom and the LaMontagne's were close, hell her mom and Mrs. LaMontagne used to argue all the time in observation room.

"She may, did you know Ms. Jareau was JJ's mom?" Will told her as he picked her up.

"No, Ginger is your horse." Maddie looking at JJ.

"She is and later today you can pet her."

"Your mom used to babysit Maddie for me." Will explained.

"Before I started school." Maddie chimed in.

"She retired but missed the kids, so she started her own daycare." JJ shaking her head.

"She only keeps a couple kids." Alex told me.

"She agreed to keep Maddie for the summer."

"Your mom keeps Nariah during the summer too."

"She is great with all kids." Will told JJ.

"I'm sure she is. I should get going I know she is going to need help." She told the group.

"Ms. JJ you are coming back tomorrow to teach right?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I am. What time does your private start?"

"2:30."

"I will meet you in studio 2 at 2:30."

"Okay."

"And I will see you later."

"JJ I will walk you out." Emily told her.

"Bye Ms. JJ."

"Bye Maddie, I'll see everyone later."

Emily and JJ left the studio.

/

"You okay?" Emily asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes, I just don't understand my mom some times."

"What do you mean?"

"When I came home all she could talk about is how I ruined my future and coming back was a mistake and that I should have stayed in New York. Now she is inviting the whole town over to welcome me home."

"I don't know if our mom's will ever make since to us but I always wanted your mom to be mine."

"I know that I am lucky that she wasn't like most dance moms but she hated when I lost and now I really think she is disappointment in me."

"Why would she be?"

"I'm twenty two and I have no idea what it is I want to do add the no husband or kids."

"Don't rush anything and I am sure we can find you a husband."

"I'm not in a hurry to find a husband."

"Don't be."

"I can't wait to get to know Nariah and see Morgan but I need to head out."

"I will see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay bye."

Emily watched as JJ walked out of the studio.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

On the way home, she wondered what had changed her mom's mind about her being home. She knew that Sandy loved her and JJ loved her mom and they had always been close but sometimes they would just clash especially when it came to dance and JJ's choice of men. Sandy didn't like Robert from the start and made it clear that she thought he was using her daughter from the first time she met him. JJ was still thinking about it when she pulled into the driveway.

"Mom, I am home." she called out as she walked into the house.

"Jen I am in the kitchen." She yelled back.

"So rumor around town is there is a cook out here." JJ told her as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Yes, we are getting ready for it now."

"We?" walking into the kitchen seeing two women standing at the counter.

She recognized them from the dance studio as two of the moms.

"Jen this Penelope and this Jessica." Sandy as she pointed at the two women.

"We met earlier at the studio, it's nice to see both of you again." JJ told the women.

"It's nice to see you again." Jessica told her.

"I can't wait to see what you teach the girls." Penelope told her.

JJ noticed the look on Sandy's face after Penelope's comments.

"I can't wait to see what they can do. Mom do you need me to do anything?"

"Can you please help me with table outside? Ladies I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

JJ and Sandy walked outside before either Jessica or Penelope could say anything.

"So you are teaching at the studio?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, at least until I decide what it is I want to do. Mom I don't want to leave dance all together and I know that you want me to keep dancing but teaching today was fun and I really do need a change." She tried to explain.

"Jennifer, I want you to be happy. I was in shock when you said you wanted to stop dancing but I know that you have to do what is best for you. I just hope you are ready for these dance moms. Did you teach all the girls today?"

"Thank you mom. No, I actually spent most of the day with Maddie LaMontagne but Emily asked me to put the group dance together, so I will be teaching all the girls." JJ explained as they carried the first table out of the garage.

"Maddie is a sweetheart."

"She is. Can I ask what Penelope and Jessica are doing here?" JJ as they sat the table up.

"Let's get the other table." As they went back to the garage.

"Penelope is Jamie's girlfriend." Sandy started.

"Really, I can't believe Emily didn't tell me, I picked Mia for the lead."

Sandy and Dan Jareau had taken Jamie in to their home first as a foster child before JJ was born, later they adopted the boy. He had joined the Army as soon as he graduated high school and had been stationed overseas for the last six or seven years.

"Honestly, I don't think Penelope put it together until after dance class both she and Mia were excited about the lead. Jamie still talks about you like you are a little girl." As the grabbed another table.

"That explains Penelope. What about Jessica?"

"She is just be nosey but I'll take the help."

"What does she want to know?" JJ as they sat the second table down.

"First, if you knew who Mia and Penelope were. Second, if Maddie was going is going to join the team and start competing. Third if something is going on between you and Will."

"That's a lot to try and find out. You can let her know that Maddie is not ready to compete although I wish she was. I have no idea why she would think something is going on between Will and myself because we only talked for about ten minutes with Emily and Alex." JJ told her as they stood in the middle of the back yard.

"She said you seemed to have a connection with Maddie and that she couldn't believe you just met her."

"I'm sure you have an opinion on that."

"You and Will or the connection with Maddie."

"All of it."

"Maddie is a lot like you were at the age with one difference."

"What's that?"

"You had a mother and she wants one. Jen if Jessica can see a connection then I am sure there is one. I just want you to remember one thing."

"Okay."

"Maddie has lost a lot of things in her short life and Will has done an amazing job raising her but when Maddie gets attached to someone it is hard for her to let go."

"You are telling me to be careful."

"Yes, I don't want to see her hurt but I don't won't you to get hurt either."

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Jennifer Lynn, you used to have a huge crush on Will even I knew that."

"Mom I was twelve."

"That doesn't matter, it was still a crush and he is still a nice guy."

"Don't you need to get ready for everyone?"

"Yes, come on."

/

They walked back in the kitchen, only Penelope was there.

"Where did Jessica go?" Sandy asked.

"She said she had to go pick up Hillary." Penelope turning to look at the two women.

"Penelope I am sorry I didn't know who you were." JJ told her.

"That's okay neither did I and Jamie talks about you like you are still a little girl." Penelope smiling.

"I am glad that I will get to know you and Mia."

"Me too and she is thrilled for you to be teaching her."

"I am doing Maddie's privates at 2:30, I would be more than happy to do Mia's after class."

"I would love that and I am sure she would."

"But?"

"I am afraid the other mom's will say something in front of the kids and Mia is really sensitive."

"These mom's don't know Jen." Sandy laughing.

"What does that mean?" Penelope asked.

"It means that I promised Maddie I would teach her and I will keep that promise but if they mess with Mia then they will be messing with me." JJ explained.

"That's why you and Emily get along."

"Probably where is Mia and Jamie?"

"I sent Jamie to the store and Mia went with him." Mom

"How many people are coming over?"

"About 30 or 40 people."

"Seriously."

"You are a celebrity around here." Penelope

"I guess or everyone is be nosy."

"Jen go get ready."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews. I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story.**

**Please let me know you think. Remember I said I was going to take this story slow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and followings. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

When JJ came back down half the town was there, she was glad that she was able to see Jamie and Mia before she was completely ready. She found Emily sitting with Morgan, Will, Alex, James, Penelope, Jamie, Beth, and Aaron.

"Mind if I join you all?"

"There she is." Jamie

"I can't sneak out." She replied with a laugh.

"JJ you look great." Morgan as he gave her a hug.

"Thank you, so do you."

"Jay, you remember Aaron Hotchner and this is his wife, Beth. I think you met everyone else earlier."

"It's nice to see you both again. I don't think we have met." JJ looking at James.

"JJ this is my husband James." Alex told her.

"It's nice to finally meet you. The girls and Maddie are excited about you being there teacher." James told her.

"I'm excited to be teaching them." JJ as she sat down between Emily and Will.

"Have you seen the other moms?" Beth asked.

"Jessica, I think, was here earlier helping mom set up but I didn't get a real chance to talk to her."

"Why was she here?" Alex almost laughing.

"I think trying to figure out how to get Hillary solos." Penelope told them.

JJ was sure that Penelope knew the real reason Jessica was here but glad she came up with another story.

"That's Ems job not mine. Where are the girls?"

"Running around here somewhere." Emily

"I am sure one of them will be around here before to much longer." Will smiling.

/

Jessica and Ashley were talking when they noticed JJ sitting next to Will.

"You can't tell me they are not seeing each other." Jessica told her.

"Everyone says she just got back to town and we both know that he doesn't travel often."

"We could find out."

"How?"

"Ask Maddie or Mrs. LaMontagne. You need to talk to both of them more anyway."

Jessica had been trying to set Ashley up with Will since her divorce from Spencer.

"Will and Spencer are friends and Will is not the type of guy to date a friend's ex-wife. Asking Maddie is not option we should not be bringing any of the kids into this."

"Stop being a whimp. We can ask Maddie without making it obvious that we are asking her."

"Jessica drop it. I am not attracted to him."

"You are and he's a catch."

"No, Spencer was a catch but I listened to you. If JJ wakes him happy then leave them alone."

"Fine." Jessica walking away from Ashley.

"Everything okay?" Spencer asked as he walked up.

"You know my sister, she thinks she knows everything. I am glad you made it, Bay is going to be thrilled."

"Jessica does speak her mind. Where is Bay?"

"She is running around with some of the other girls. She has a competition this weekend not only does she have a solo but she is doing the team dance that JJ is teaching them. Are you going to be able to come?"

"I promised her I would and I cleared my schedule."

"We need to talk."

"Ashley, we have been over this."

"It's about Bay and not us."

"Okay after the picnic. I am going to find Bay."

Ashley watched Spencer walked towards the group of girls

/

"Is that Spencer Reid?" JJ asked when she seen the man talking to Ashley.

"It is. I didn't get a chance to tell you but Ashley is his ex-wife, Bailey is his daughter."

"I can't believe it."

"I forgot that you knew Spencer." Morgan.

"He used to have the biggest crush on JJ." Emily

"Didn't you beat someone up for him?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Emily and JJ laughing.

"Who was that?" Will

"I can't remember his name but he kept picking on Spencer." JJ told them.

"So little Ms. Dance kicked the crap out of him." Emily finished.

They watched as Bailey hugged her dad, she spoke with him for a minute before going back to her friends.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Morgan yelled.

"Really?" Emily looking at her husband.

"We all call him that."

Spencer turned and walked towards the group as Maddie ran past him.

/

"JJ, I can't believe you are back." Spencer told her.

"I had to check on you." As she stood up to give him a hug.

"You like great." She whispered.

"So do you. Is the boyfriend here?"

Will looked up as Maddie climbed up on his lap.

"We are no longer together."

"There must be something in the water."

"I am sorry. Seat with us unless you are in hurry to get out of here."

"No I am not in hurry." As he sat by Penelope.

JJ sat back down, smiling at Maddie as she did.

"Did you see Ginger?" she asked Maddie.

"Yes and Mrs. Sandy let me feed her a carrot."

"She is really going to like you."

Maddie smiled as she leaned against Will.

"Jen, Dave is here." Sandy walking up the group.

"Okay mom. I'll be there in just a minute."

"Thank you." As she walked away.

"You like Dave." Jamie noticing her expression.

"He is nice." Maddie whispered.

"I do like Dave and he is very nice."

"Prance and show." Jamie laughing.

"Exactly, I will talk to everyone later." As she got up.

/

"Dave." As she gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you Cara."

"You to and you look happier than the last time I saw you."

"I am, it's good be to be home."

"I'll make sure your mother doesn't give you a hard time."

"Jen you remember Ms. LaMontagne." Sandy as she walked over to them.

"I do. It is very good to see you again ma'am."

"Please call me Sidda. My grandbabies have been talking about you since they came home from dance."

"They are all amazing dancers."

"I am glad that you are going to be teaching them don't get me wrong Emily is great but not you."

"Thank you."

JJ spent the rest of the day making small talk with everyone that her mom and invited before she made it back to her friends; they sat there talking for a couple hours after everyone left.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not a lot of Will and JJ but the next chapter will have them in it. I promise.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

The next day.

JJ arrived at the studio a little before 2:00; she wanted to be stretched and ready before Maddie's private.

"Hey, I can have the girls ready for you at 3:30." Emily as JJ walked past her office.

"Okay, I can have Maddie ready to help by then."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I received an email for Robert this morning."

"What did he want?"

"Telling me he was sorry and that he wished I would come back so that we could work things out."

"Jay, I'm sorry."

"Em, I am so used to it. I didn't even respond."

"We need to find you a good guy, one that will treat you right."

"I am not holding my breath."

"It will happen."

"Ms. Emily." Maddie from the door.

"Hey Maddie, you are early."

"Nona brought me today."

"Is she still here?"

"Yes but she has to leave."

"Why don't we get started?" JJ suggested.

"Okay."

"I am going to talk to your Nona." Emily told her.

"Maddie, go ahead I will be there in just a moment."

"Yes, Ms. JJ."

They both watched her go towards the studio.

"Is she acting strange?" JJ looking back to Emily.

"She seems to be, I will talk to Ms. LaMontagne."

"Okay let me know." As she walked out of the office.

/

Emily walked out in to the waiting area, Ms. LaMontagne was sitting on the bench.

"Hello Sidda." As she sat down next to her.

"Emily, I am sorry that she is early."

"It's no problem you know that."

"Will has a case, Alex is still at work and I have a doctor's appointment."

"JJ was here already, so they are going to start working together. Is something going on with Maddie?"

"She was upset yesterday after the picnic but won't tell anyone why."

"Maybe she will talk to me."

"Good luck she wouldn't even tell Will."

"Don't worry, I will see if I can help her."

"You and Morgan have been amazing friends to Will, thank you."

"We love them both."

/

Studio 2

"Maddie why don't we stretch?" JJ as she entered the room.

"Okay."

JJ could tell Maddie wasn't in a good mood.

"I know that we just met yesterday but if something is bothering you and you want to talk about it I will listen."

"Will you tell me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Are you and my daddy friends?"

"I like to think we are, we've known each other for a long time."

"Is that why you are teaching me?"

"No, I think you are an amazing dancer and I wanted to help you get better."

"Do you love each other?"

"What? Maddie what did you mean by friends?"

"Friends that kiss and love each other. Please don't be mad."

"I am not mad, come sit with me for a minute."

"Okay."

The sat against one of the wall of mirrors.

"Why do you think that your daddy and I are the kind of friends that kiss and love each other?"

"At the picnic Ms. Jessica asked how long you and daddy have been together."

"She asked you?"

"Yes but I didn't understand what she meant." She paused

"So I said a long time."

JJ was confused why Maddie would say a long time.

"Why did you say a long time?"

"Aunt Alex said that she and Daddy has known you a long time. "

"What did Ms. Jessica say after that?"

"Something about boyfriend and girlfriend that she knew it and that's why you are teaching me."

"Where did you get that your daddy and I kiss and love each other?"

"I asked Shannon what boyfriend and girlfriend meant."

"Maddie, I am teaching you because you are amazing and I enjoy spending time with you. Your daddy and I are just friends there is no kissing and we do not love each other."

"I like spending time with you. Could you kiss my daddy, I don't want him to like Ms. Ashley?"

"Sweetie, I can't just kiss your daddy."

"How come?"

"It's hard to explain." JJ as she heard a knock on the door.

/

Emily slowly opened the door, not wanting to interrupt JJ if she was teaching.

"Sorry to bother you two."

"That's okay we were just talking."

"Maddie you look like you are in a better mood."

"Yes, I talked with Ms. JJ."

"Could you please gave ask Ms. Grace for the music I gave her earlier?" Emily looking at Maddie.

"Okay." As she ran out the door.

"Sorry we haven't started yet."

"That's okay. Do you want to share?"

"I want to meet with the moms, I need them to understand that if they have a problem with me they need to come to me."

"What happened?"

"Jessica asked Maddie how long Will and I were together."

"She did what?"

"Maddie didn't understand what she meant and told her a long time because Alex and I danced together. She said something about us being boyfriend and girlfriend, Maddie then asked Shannon what that meant and now Maddie thinks Will and I are in love and she wants me to kiss him."

"Why does she want you to kiss him?"

"Something about Ashley."

"Jessica thinks that Ashley should go after Will."

"Will and Spencer are friends, I can't see Will dating Spencer's ex-wife."

"He wouldn't and the truth is Ashley still loves Spencer but Jessica can't stay out of it."

"I am going to make it very clear, she is not to ask any child about me."

"When Alex hears about this and she will, all hell is going to break loose."

"I would like to talk to them before I start with the other girls and I don't want them in ear shot."

"Not a problem, I will have them all meet in Studio 3."

"Thank you."

"Here Ms. Emily." Maddie as she walked back in.

"Thank you. Jay I don't if the dance will go with this music but I would like to try."

"Not a problem." As she took the CD.

"Both of you get to work. JJ, I will come and get you." As she walked out of the room.

"Okay, Maddie let's teach you this dance." JJ smiling at the young girl.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later Emily came back into Studio 2 to get JJ.

"Maddie, Ms. Andrea is helping the other girls if you would like to join them." Emily told her.

"Are you both coming?"

"Not right now but we will be." JJ replied.

"Okay." As she went out the door.

"All the moms are in Studio 3."

"Is Will and Alex?"

"Alex is but Will probably won't be here until later."

"Okay, I will talk to him later." JJ as she went to the door.

"This is going to be fun." Emily

/

Studio 3

Ashley, Jessica, Beth, Alex, and Penelope were standing against one of the walls, waiting on Emily to come back to the room.

"I wonder what is going on now." Ashley thinking out loud.

"Nariah is doing all the dances." Jessica

"Give it up. Emily doesn't just give Nariah solos and JJ picked Mia." Alex told them.

"She picked Mia, whose mom just happens to be dating her brother." Jessica

"JJ didn't have a clue that I was dating Jamie, you were at the house yesterday. She was surprised to see both of us there." Penelope speaking up.

"Whatever you say, it seems that certain people's daughters are getting special treatment." Jessica

"So Bailey getting a solo and neither of our daughter getting a solo is special treatment." Beth asked.

"Bailey earned that solo." Ashley

"I am not saying that she didn't but your sister just said people were getting special treatment." Beth.

"This conversion happens every week." Beth.

They all looked when they heard the door open to see JJ and Emily walk in the room.

/

JJ started right away, she wasn't going to pull any punches with them.

"I asked Emily to bring you all in here because it was brought to my attention that some people would like to know more about me. I don't mind answering any questions any of you have but I want to make it perfectly clear that if you have a question come to me and not a child." She paused looking at Jessica.

"If I find out that you have asked or said something snide about any one of the girls or her parents in front of the girls, your daughters will not get leads in my dance for at least the next two competitions and I will find out. Here are some of the answers to the questions that I already know you have. I am not dating anyone from here or New York, not that my personal life has anything to do with any of you. I did not know who Mia or Penelope was when I casted the lead in the group number. I am not teaching Maddie because Will and I have something going on or had something going on. Yes, if I could convince Maddie to dance competitively I would." She paused for a moment.

"Be smart and let your daughters learn from one of the best dancers in the world." Emily told them.

"Does anyone have any other questions?"

"Yes, why would you punish the girls for us?" Ashley asked.

"I learned a long time ago that if a mother wants there child to be successful, and I think you all want that by taking things away from the dancer then the mother will act right. You will only be hurting your children and there will be no warnings."

"This is crazy." Jessica rolling her eyes.

"No what is crazy is that you asked a child about me and had her confused. That will not happen again."

Alex realized that JJ was talking about Maddie.

"What did you ask Maddie about JJ?" Alex looking at Jessica.

"It was nothing."

"JJ what did she ask Maddie?"

"She asked Maddie how long Will and I had been together. Maddie told her a long time because we have known each other long time."

"Is that why she asked Shannon about boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"Yes." JJ admitted.

"Don't ever ask Maddie something like that, she has already lost enough in her life."

"I would never hurt her." Jessica defending herself.

"That's exactly what your questions could've done and she was confused and upset. You will not ask her questions like that again. Do we understand each other?"

"I told you to drop it yesterday and you still asked her." Ashley turning to look at her sister.

"You were just as curious as I was."

"No, I was not. I told you that I am not interested in Will."

"Whatever you say."

"Does everyone understand the rules that I put in place?" JJ asked.

"Yes."

"You are all dismissed." Emily told them.

"Alex can you wait a minute?" JJ

/

All the other mother's left the room while Alex stayed in the room.

"I am so sorry that this upset Maddie." JJ started.

"It's not your fault."

"I would like to talk to Will about all this, explain to him what I told Maddie."

"Okay. Can I ask what you told Maddie?"

"Yes, she thought that Will and I were boyfriend and girlfriend and that means we kiss and love each other. I told her that we were just friends that didn't kiss or love each other."

"Did she seem okay with that?"

"Yes, I am not sure she completely understands."

"I won't say anything to Will but I swear I will get Jessica."

"Come on." Emily told her with a laugh.

/

Two hours later

JJ and Maddie had taught the rest of the girls the group number. JJ was currently watching Maddie and Mia do the solo part, she had not looked at the observation room since she came in the room.

"Jay, the dance is amazing." Emily as she stood next to her.

"Thank you. The music works perfectly."

"Will is in my office."

"Okay. They are just going over the parts." Before she walked out the door.

/

Emily's office.

When JJ walked in Will was sitting in one of the chairs, she smiled he was still cute.

"Hey JJ is something wrong?"

"Hi not really but I wanted to talk to you about Maddie." As she sat across from him.

"Okay." As he looked up, he had always loved her eyes.

"Maddie was upset or confused when she came in today." She started.

"Yeah, she wouldn't talk to me about what was wrong."

"I hope you don't mind but when I asked her she told me."

"No, I don't mind. Is that why we are in here?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you what I had told her."

"Okay."

"Yesterday at the cookout Maddie was asked how long we had been together and she told the person a long time because Alex told her we all have known each other for a long time. The person said something about that's why I was teaching Maddie and us being boyfriend and girlfriend. Maddie asked Shannon what boyfriend and girlfriend meant and was told that it mean we kiss and love each other."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was teaching her because she is an amazing dancer and I want to help make her better. I also told her you and I were just friends and that we do not love each other and we are not kissing. She asked me to kiss you because she doesn't want you to like Ashley. Will I am sorry if I said something wrong."

"You didn't and thank you. She wouldn't talk to me at all."

"You have an amazing daughter, it can't be easy."

"I'm lucky I have my mom and Alex to help me plus Emily and your mom. I wouldn't trade her for anything."

JJ couldn't help but smile to herself, he was almost perfect.

"I think I explained everything okay to her but if you are okay with it; she can talk to me anytime."

"She likes you a lot, even after one day. I am completely okay with her talking to you."

"I know a little girl that is going to be excited to see you." JJ smiling at him.

"It's the highlight of my day. Thank you for talking to me."

"It's no problem." As she stood up.

**Tell me what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I decided to start adding some of the other couples lives to the story. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Will and JJ walked back into the studio, Emily, Penelope, and Alex were standing there talking while the girls were making faces in the mirror.

"Daddy!" Maddie running to Will.

"There is my Angel. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, Ms. JJ taught me the rest of the dance and I got to help teach the other girls." She told him with a smile.

"Can we invite Ms. JJ to dinner?" Maddie whispered in his ear.

"She probably already has plans." He whispered back.

"Please daddy, she is really nice."

JJ walked over to Alex, Penelope and Emily, leaving Will and Maddie to talk.

"I think someone still has a crush." Emily in a whisper.

"What?" JJ looking between the three of them.

"We all knew and he had a crush on you." Alex told her.

"The two of you have lost your mind."

"Keep telling yourself that but we both can see it in your eyes." Emily

"And his." Alex.

"If you say so."

"Ms. JJ?" Maddie as will put her down.

"Yes." As she turned to look at them.

"Can you have dinner with me and daddy?"

/

JJ looked at Will.

"I told her you probably already have plans for tonight."

"Maddie unfortunately your daddy is right."

"Oh."

"Angel maybe another night." Will told her.

"What about tomorrow?" Maddie

JJ looked at Will again, he shook his head.

"I don't have plans for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night after dance?" Will asked.

"Sure."

Alex noticed Maddie's smile and realized her niece was trying to play match maker.

"I better get this one home." Will

"Bye Maddie, I will see you tomorrow." JJ told her.

"Bye Ms. JJ, Bye Ms. Emily, Bye Ms. Penelope, Bye Aunt Alex."

"Bye don't give your daddy any problems." Alex shaking her head.

"I won't." Maddie smiling.

"I will see you all later." Will

They all watched as Maddie and Will left.

/

"Maddie is trying to play match maker." Alex

"I'm glad I am not the only one who thought that." Penelope

JJ looked at them lost.

"She likes you and you listen to her." Emily explained.

"Will and I are friends. I don't want Maddie to think there is something going on."

"She is five and right now she believes in fairy tales." Alex explained.

"You were right earlier when you said she has already lost so much."

"She likes you, be her friend. None of us are saying that you have to marry Will." Emily told her.

"Good thing because I need to get my own life together."

"By the way what plans do you have tonight?" Emily asked.

"Dinner with Mom, Dave, Jamie, Penelope, and Mia."

"Jamie said that Dave was cooking." Penelope told them.

"He is." JJ told them.

"Are they ever going to get married?" Alex asked.

"I am not sure every time the subject is brought up they change it."

JJ's dad died when she was six of cancer, her mom started dating Dave when she was ten.

"Twelve years together and they are both happy, maybe they have the right idea." Emily.

"I think marriage is important but it's also just a piece paper. The love and commitment is there so I don't think they feel they need the paper." JJ shrugging a little bit.

"I should get going." Alex

"Me too."

The women told each other bye before heading out.

/

Will put Maddie in her sit, before getting into the driver's seat. She waited until he pulled out before saying anything.

"Daddy, do you like Ms. JJ?"

"Yes, I have known her for a very long time."

"Do you like her better then Ms. Ashley?"

"What do you mean by like? Ms. Ashley is nice to you."

"I know Ms. Ashley is but I want you to really like JJ."

"I spoke with JJ and she told me that you thought she and I were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes because Ms. Jessica said it when she was walking away from me."

"Maddie, JJ and I are just friends and she likes you."

"I like her too. She is pretty and nice."

"You are starting to sound like your Aunt and Nona."

"I think you should like her more." She mumbled.

"Maddie, its okay for you to like JJ and for the two of you to become friends."

Maddie didn't say anything else, she just stared out the window.

/

Emily and Nariah had been home about ten minutes when Derick came home.

"How are my beautiful girls?" as he came in the dining room.

"Daddy, I missed you." As she got up from the table.

"I missed you too." As he hugged her.

"Your daughter is trying to get out of doing her homework." Emily told him from the table.

"Sweet girl you need to do your homework."

"It's boring."

"I know but the sooner you get it done, the sooner you can spend time with me and your momma."

"Fine." As she sat back down.

Emily watched as she started her homework.

"I'm going to start dinner." As she stood up.

/

Morgan followed her in to the kitchen.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Interesting. How about you?"

"Will and I got a case, so tonight may be the last night I am home early depending on how tomorrow goes. Why was your day interesting?"

"JJ told off the moms today."

"One day in and she has already told the off. What happened?"

Emily told Derek the story about Jessica and Maddie, then what Maddie told them both.

"That's low no matter how you look at it. Will doesn't like Ashley like that even if she wasn't Spencer's ex-wife."

"I know this and you know this. Ashley even told her that she didn't like Will in front of everyone."

"What did Will say about it?"

"I'm not sure JJ spoke with him, she wanted to tell him what she had told Maddie. When they were done talking they came into the studio and Maddie asked JJ to have dinner with them." As she smiled.

"I know that look, you are trying to play match maker between the two of them."

"I am not but Maddie is."

"And you will encourage JJ to go out with Will."

"They would be good together and you know it. Will hasn't said anything about JJ?"

"He said that he was surprised she came home."

"Nothing else?" Emily giving him the look saying that she didn't believe him.

"He said that she looked good and wanted to know about the ex-boyfriend."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he seemed to be an ass and I thought he was using her."

"He emailed her today saying he wanted to work it out."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't respond, she deleted it."

"Good for her."

They were interrupted by Nariah.

"Daddy can you help me?"

"Yes, I can. Momma you okay?"

"I am."

/

Sandy, JJ, Jamie, Mia, Penelope, and Dave were sitting at the dining room table; Dave made lasagna and hold made garlic bread, he knew they were JJ's favorite.

"I am not going to be able to move tomorrow." JJ as she took another bite.

"You always say that." Jamie

"Yes but now I don't have to worry about a weigh in three days later."

"Why would you have to weigh in?" Penelope asked.

"The play I was just in last for a year but when you get a part especially the lead part of your contract is that you will maintain your weight. You can lose weight but you can never gain more than five pounds."

"What happens if you gain the weight?"

"You get a warning and have one week to lose it or you can lose your job."

"Wow, I didn't know all that." Penelope.

"Ms. JJ do you still like dancing?" Mia asked.

"When we are not in the studio it's JJ only. Yes, I love dancing."

"Was it hard in New York?" she asked again.

"Yes, it's hard to get started."

JJ remembered that Penelope had told her Mia was sensitive.

"Do you know why I picked you for the lead?"

"No, Nariah and Bailey are better dancers then I am."

"You are just as good as Nariah and Bailey. There was actually two reasons I picked you. One is because when I watch you dance I can tell that you truly enjoy want you are doing. The other reason is because you are talented but I think a little shy or worried that you can't do something and this dance is going to prove to you that you have just as talent as everyone on that team."

"You really think so."

"I don't think, I know."

Jamie and Penelope both smiled at JJ.

"Mia if you are done eating, you need to go do your homework." Penelope told her.

"Okay but can I have dessert."

"I will personally come and get you when it's time for dessert." Dave told her.

"Thank you Uncle Dave." As she got up.

/

"JJ thank you." Penelope.

"You don't have to thank me. I was telling her the truth."

"How was your day?" Sandy asked.

"We have a case tonight maybe the only night I am home."

"Just you?" Penelope asked.

"No Morgan, Will, Reid and myself. Reid and Will are going to work the files during the day, while Morgan and I work the streets."

"Jen what about you?"

"It was interesting."

"What happened?" Dave asked.

JJ went through the story and her talking with the moms and then Will.

"I can't believe she asked that baby that." Sandy

"Jen was Will okay with you talking to Maddie."

"Yes, he thanked me for it and said he was okay with me talking to Maddie."

"She needs someone to talk to that is not trying to date her dad." Sandy

"Maddie invited me to dinner tomorrow night with her and Will."

"And she had a huge smile on your face." Penelope.

"Are you going?" Dave looking at Sandy.

"Yes, I couldn't tell her no."

"Remember what I told you."

"Mom, Will and I are friends nothing more."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying this story, I may not get to update again until the end of the week.**

**This chapter is mostly Will, JJ, and Maddie.**

* * *

JJ finished going over the dance with the girls, she left Andrea to practice with the team and Maddie. She went to Emily's office knocking at the door.

"Come in." Emily called.

JJ opened the door, going in she sat in one of the chairs.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to let you know that they are ready."

"You are going this weekend right."

"I would like to but I wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

"Of course I am. This is your dance."

"Good, I have to admit it will be nice to get away."

"You just got home." Emily laughing.

"I know but imagine if you moved back in with your mom."

"No thank you."

"I was wondering if Maddie could go with us."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I want her to see that hard work pays off and I thought that maybe I could show her a different side of performing."

"We have to talk to Will but then again maybe you can at dinner tonight." She told her smiling.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up."

"Come on you don't like him a little."

"Emily, I had a crush on him when I was twelve. He needs someone in his and Maddie's lives who has idea what they want out of life not someone that is lost."

"Please give yourself more credit. Are you at least a little excited that you are going to dinner with them?"

"I am." JJ smiled.

"Be friends and see where it goes."

/

Two hours later.

JJ, Will, and Maddie were sitting in a booth at the local dinner.

"Sorry, it's not a nicer place." Will told her after they order.

"Will it's fine. I haven't been here since I came home."

Maddie was coloring, she looked up and smiled at them before going back to her picture.

"It's her favorite place. We come here almost once a week."

"I'm glad I could join the two of you."

There was some silence between the adult.

"Emily and I were wondering if it was okay if Maddie went to the competition this weekend." JJ breaking the silence.

"I have a case so I can't go, I would need to talk to Alex to see if she is okay taking her."

"If you are okay with it, she can stay with me. If I remember correctly the day of competition is crazy and Alex will be busy with the girls. If you're not I understand."

"JJ, I think you would take good care of Maddie."

"But?"

"She can be a handful and you are going to be busy too."

"It's completely up to you." JJ a little disappointed.

"Daddy, I will be good and stay with Ms. JJ." Maddie looking up.

Neither of them that she was paying attention to them.

"Let me think about it."

"Don't do anything you are not comfortable doing. I am sorry, I should have asked you alone."

"JJ you didn't do anything wrong. I just worry."

Maddie, Will, and JJ talked the rest of the dinner; JJ enjoyed the dinner.

/

They were outside the diner.

"Ms. JJ, we go to the park after we eat. Can you do with us?" Maddie asked.

Will could tell JJ didn't know how to answer.

"We don't go for long." He told her.

"I would like that if you start calling me JJ." As she smiled at Maddie.

"Good. I like calling you JJ." As they started walking down the street.

"She is great." JJ told Will as Maddie walked a little ahead of them.

"She really is, that little girl is my whole world."

"Will you are doing a great job with her."

"It's funny, you realize that after a couple of days and I still doubt myself every day."

"I don't know how you do it even with help."

"Most days, I don't know how I do either. I am sure you've heard the story."

"I haven't actually, all I know is that you are raising her and that her mom passed away." JJ as they reached the park.

"You didn't ask?"

"No, it's your story not everyone else."

"Daddy, can I play?"

"Yes, stay where we can see you." As he and JJ sat on the bench.

They both watched as she ran over to the slide.

/

"Emily and Alex didn't tell you who her mom was?"

"No, I know that you remember if I have a question I will ask the person and not everyone else."

"I do and you can ask."

"Tell me what you want me to know."

"Do you remember Cindy Wilson?"

"Yes."

"I started dating her while I was in the academy, it was never supposed to be serious and she started doing drugs. When I found out about the drugs, we broke up and she found out she was pregnant a couple of weeks later. I took responsibility for her and the baby as soon as she told me and helped her stay clean, Maddie was born eight months later."

"What happened with Cindy?"

"When Maddie was born, I asked for a paternity test I wasn't sure I could trust Cindy. We moved into my mom's so that she could help both of us and at first Cindy was a great mom but after the test came back that she was mine." He paused watching Maddie.

"You don't have to finish."

"It's okay. She changed after the test and one day she asked mom to keep Maddie while she went to visit her friends and she didn't come back. Three weeks, later she was arrested for drugs and I got custody of Maddie."

"How old was Maddie when Cindy died?"

"Almost two and she doesn't remember Cindy."

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her."

They watched Maddie run towards them.

/

"JJ will you come with me?" She asked.

"Of course I will." As she stood up.

"Daddy you too."

"Where are we going?" as he stood up.

"To the hill." As she grabbed their hands.

"The hill?" JJ asked.

"Yes, she wants to look at the clouds." Will explained.

"Let's go look at the clouds." JJ smiling.

They walked towards the small hill, when Maddie got to the top of the hill she sat down, Will and JJ each sat down on one side of her. They all looked up at the sky.

"Do you see the one that looks like a cat?" JJ asked Maddie.

"A cat."

"Yes, look up and see if you can make pictures from the clouds." She explained.

"That one looks like a duck."

"Yes it does."

"And that one looks like a ship." Will told them smiling.

"Daddy, that's boat." She replied laughing.

Maddie sat there pointing out different figures to JJ and Will, they both smiled as she got excited over each new one. Will looked over at JJ, she was listening to everything Maddie was telling her, every time she smiled his heart would beat a little faster.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

JJ was in her room, packing her bag for this weekend, she had been able to avoid Sandy the night before but knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to tell her about dinner with Will and Cassie. She put her last outfit in the bag when she heard the knock on the door.

"Come in."

"I wasn't sure if you were awake." Sandy as she opened the door.

"Yes, I was just packing my bag for this weekend." As she sat down on the bed.

"So you are going to the competition?" Sandy asked seating next to her.

"Yes, Emily asked me to go yesterday."

She was waiting on the question she knew her mom want to ask.

"How did dinner go?"

"It was nice. We went to the diner and then the park."

"So nothing happened?"

"Mom I told you Will asked me to go because of Maddie no other reason."

"But you had fun?"

"I did. When we were at the park I showed Maddie how to make picture out of the clouds."

"I remember when you used to sit outside for hours looking at the clouds. Did she enjoy it?"

"She seemed to, every time she seen a new picture she would get excited. That's what I remember about dad, he would sit outside with me and let me point out all my pictures."

"His baby girl." Sandy told her with a smile.

"I love you but you are still worried."

"I have to admit I am but I also know that you will protect Maddie from getting hurt."

"Will and I have both told her we are only friends."

"But?"

"It was nice spending time with them yesterday."

Sandy could see it JJ's eyes, even if JJ didn't know if yet she was falling for Will and Maddie.

/

At the studio

JJ was watching the girls perform their group number, yesterday they had it down packed but today they were falling all over each other. She had no what was going on with them.

"Stop." She called out.

All five girls stopped and looked at her.

"I am not sure what is going on with all off you but I want all of you to stop what you are doing and take a ten minute break. When you come back I want your heads cleared and you ready to dance."

"Yes, Ms. JJ." As they went out the door.

Maddie stayed in the room with JJ, she looked up to the observation room before saying anything.

"Why is the dance messed up?" she asked.

"Sometimes when you dance so much, your mind goes other places."

"Maybe they need to have fun."

"I think that you are right." JJ smiling at the young girl.

/

When Nariah, Bailey, Mia, Shannon, Melissa, Hillary, and Aubrey walk back in the room. They all stood in their spots waiting on JJ to have them start again.

"I was going to have you start the dance again but Maddie reminded me that maybe you need to have a little fun."

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked.

"I mean that dance should always be fun and you all have been working really hard. Aubrey can you step forward."

"Yes, Ms. JJ" as she stepped in front of the other girls.

"I want you to show me the silliest dance you know."

"A silly dance?"

"Yes, a silly dance. I want everyone to watch and join in."

Aubrey stood there a minute before she remembered the dance her daddy had shown her a couple of months ago. She started doing the chicken dance.

"I know that one." Maddie joining in.

"Me too." Bailey

Soon all the girls were doing the dance and laughing.

/

Observation room.

The mothers watched as JJ gave the girls a break and come back in the room.

"What is she doing?" Ashley asked curious.

"Who knows." Jessica mumbled.

"She is helping them relax enough to do the dance right." Alex told Ashley.

Alex was still not speaking to Jessica and she was waiting for Jessica to say something out of line.

"Is Aubrey doing the chicken dance?" Garcia as she watched the girls.

"Yes, Aaron showed her how to do it." Beth shaking her head.

"Look who much fun they are having." Ashley smiling as she watched the other girls join Aubrey.

"I don't understand what this is teaching them. The group number is a mess and she is letting them act crazy." Jessica

"Maybe you should just watch and stop talking." Alex told her.

Jessica decided to push more of Alex's buttons.

"Ashley, guess who I seen at the park yesterday?"

"Who?"

"JJ, Will, and Maddie they seemed to be on a date."

"Do not start." Ashley warned.

"I can't remember the last time I heard about Will going on a date let alone having Maddie met them."

"First, Maddie had already met JJ. Second, it wasn't a date they were going out as friends." Alex replied.

"Seemed like a date to me, I think maybe you don't know as much as you think."

"Jessica, knock it off." Beth, shaking her head.

"Alex she is just trying to get a rise out of you." Penelope told her.

"I know." Alex told her.

"All I am saying is that they were holding hands and looked like they were having a great time." Jessica

/

Back in the studio.

"Okay who knows another silly dance?" JJ asked.

"I know the hokie pokie." Shannon told her.

"You should start it." JJ told her as Emily walked.

The girls started doing the dance as Emily walked over to JJ.

"Is this the new group dance?"

"I thought maybe it could be but the chicken dance was better."

"You letting them blow off steam."

"Yes, they were falling all over themselves I was waiting for one of them to get hurt."

"Did you talk to Will about Maddie going this weekend?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to talk to Alex about keeping an eye on her."

"There is a small competition going on I was hoping to get her compete."

"Do you think she will?"

"I am hoping with your help she will, it would be like her dancing in this room."

"I might be able to get her to do that but first Will has to agree."

"I thought maybe you could get him to agree." She told her with a smirk.

"You had to go there didn't you."

"I did. I want to hear all about it and class is almost over."

"How are their individual dances going?"

"They are all set, I will have them practice one more time tomorrow and then they are all yours."

"Okay, go get the moms and I will get them ready."

JJ watched as the girls were finishing up the hokie pokie.

/

Ten minutes later.

All the mothers were in the studio, Will had arrived as they were going into the studio so he had joined them.

"I hope that you all enjoyed doing the silly dances." JJ told the girls.

"It was fun." Hillary

"Good because dancing should be fun but tomorrow we have to get the group dance completely together for the competition on Saturday. I want all off you to go home and do your school work and then forget about dance for the night. "

"How come?" Aubrey asked.

"Your bodies and minds need to rest." She explained.

"But tomorrow I want you all ready to work hard. Does everyone understand?" Emily

"Yes, Ms. Emily."

"Okay, everyone is dismissed except for Maddie. Will, Alex I need to talk to you." Emily told them.

"Maybe you should let Maddie go."

"She will be okay and it will be her decision."

/

"What's going on?" Will asked as he and Alex walked towards JJ and Emily.

"Am I in trouble?" Maddie whispered.

"You are not in trouble. Can you practice the other dance Ms. JJ has been teaching you?"

"Okay." As she went to the middle of the studio.

Emily turned to Will and Alex.

"I know that JJ mentioned that we would like for Maddie to go this weekend. I was wondering if you had thought about it." Emily explained.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to Alex about it."

"If she wants to go I will keep her." Alex told him.

"JJ and I will help."

JJ didn't say anything, Will looked conflicted between letting Maddie go and her staying.

"And if you guys get this case solved then you will be able enjoy yourself at least one night." Alex added.

"There is something else." Emily

"Okay." Will looking at her.

"If I can get Maddie to agree I want to her to do small competition."

"Emily I didn't want to push her." Will started.

"I won't I promised you that a long time ago. She would be dancing in a room like this and if she doesn't want to do it then she won't."

"I know you wouldn't. Let me think about it and I will let you know tomorrow."

"Not a problem." Emily smiling.

"I am going to get Shannon and Melissa. Will let me know what you decide." Alex as she walked towards the door.

"I will. Thank you."

"I am going to go check on Nariah and then go to my office." Emily told them as went out of the room.

/

JJ and Will turned to look at Maddie.

"You were awful quiet." Will told her

"It should be your decisions and not everyone else's."

"Do you think she will compete?"

"Maybe, she would do really well. I think you are right for not pushing her."

"She has never been one place and me in another, even when she stays with Alex or Mom I end up staying there too."

"You have to be comfortable."

"That's why I was nervous yesterday when you brought it up, it's not that I didn't trust you because I do. It was my own fears about being away from her."

"It's okay, you have to do what you think is best for her."

"Can I ask what you are planning next?"

"I have no idea, I came home to find myself."

"What have you discovered?"

"That I enjoy teaching and I need to start looking for a place to live."

"You aren't planning on staying at your moms."

"No, I love her but living on my own for three years and moving back home is hard."

"I understand that." He looked over at Maddie, she looked like she was almost finished.

"After you get back, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner."

"Yeah, I had fun yesterday."

"I did to but I was thinking that maybe it could be just the two of us." As he looked back at her.

"I would like that." She smiled.

* * *

**For the record Aubrey is Beth and Hotch's daughter, I went back through the story and didn't find that I had given her a name. Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I am hoping to get more of this written this weekend but I have a school paper to write also. So fingers crossed, I hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

The next day.

JJ and Emily decided to talk to Maddie about competing this weekend after Will agreed to let her go with them this weekend. JJ promised him she would keep Maddie close to her all weekend, secretly she was excited that he trusted her enough to keep her.

"We should talk to her first thing." Emily as she was sitting at her desk.

"I want her to compete but I also want her to know that if she doesn't compete that she can still go with us." JJ explained from her chair.

"Absolutely and I checked the rules you can be in the room when she dances."

"Do you have a custom she can wear?"

"I have two here and a couple at home that were Nairahs from a while ago."

"If she does the dance I just showed her then we can find her a cute outfit and I will put her hair in pigtails."

"Let's go see if we can get her to agree first." Emily as she stood up.

"You're right." JJ standing up.

They both went out of the office heading towards Studio 2.

/

Maddie was in the studio stretching with Ms. Andrea when JJ and Emily walked in.

"Ms. JJ, Ms. Emily." Maddie as she looked up at them with a huge smile.

"Ms. Andrea has she been listening?" JJ asked the other teacher.

"She has been perfect and is completely stretched." She replied.

"Could you please go get Bailey started?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Ms. Emily." As she went out of the studio.

"Are we going to do silly dances again today?" Maddie asked.

"Not today but Ms. Emily and I would like to talk to you about something."

"What about?

"Why don't we sit down?" Emily as she sat on the floor.

JJ and Maddie both sat down.

"We both know that you don't want to compete on a stage." Emily started.

"There is to many people."

"We know. We wondering if you could compete in a room like this." Emily told her.

"Like the studio?"

"Yes, Ms. Emily found a smaller competition for you to compete in and it would be in a studio." JJ told her.

"Ms. JJ would be in the room."

"You promise you will be in the room."

"I will be and you could do the dance that I taught you."

"Maddie, you don't have to do it." Emily told her.

"Will you both be mad if I don't?"

"No." JJ and Emily.

"I think I would like to try again."

"If you change your mind all you have to do is tell us."

"Can I still go this weekend?"

"Yes you can." JJ

"Okay, right now I want to do it."

"Let's practice your dance, then we will find you a costume." JJ told her.

"JJ, I am going to check on the other dances."

"Okay, I will come find you when we do the group dance."

"Okay."

JJ had Maddie go over the dance several times, working on her facial expressions as she danced. Maddie got better every time she danced. If she competed JJ knew this would be the start of something for Maddie.

/

The girls hit the group number on their first try and on the second try their facial expressions were on a key. JJ and Emily decided to let them have a little more fun during their last half an hour.

"Moms could you come down please." Emily called up to the observation room.

All the mom's came into the studio.

"Before we finish today, I want to remind all of you that we leave at 9 in the morning. Make sure everything is packed and ready to go." Emily finished.

"The girls have all worked hard this week. So Ms. Emily and I decided that the girls get to pick a dance to finish off today."

They all watched the girls huddle up, Alex's phone went off she quickly went out of the room.

"We want you, Ms. Emily and Momma do a dance." Shannon told them

"Well your Momma had to take a call. How about JJ and I do a dance?"

"What dance are you planning?" JJ whispered.

"We can do Mooretown."

"That one's easy."

"Ms. Emily, Ms. JJ I hate to interrupt but I need to talk to both of you." Alex

They both could tell something was wrong.

"Okay, girls it will happen another day. Shannon please teach the girls a silly dance." Emily as she went towards the door.

/

Alex, JJ, and Emily all went out to the hall.

"What's wrong?" JJ asked.

"That was Will and my mom is on her way to the hospital, I have to go."

"Is she okay?" Emily asked.

"He wasn't sure."

"Go I will take the girls to my moms." JJ told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you can call me when you know something."

"Do you want us to tell the girls?" Emily.

"No, I will just let them know I had to leave."

"We will." JJ

"Let us know." Emily.

"I will. Thank you both."

/

After the class was dismissed, JJ text her mom to let her know she was bringing home Maddie, Shannon, and Melissa.

"Where did momma go?" Shannon asked.

"She had to leave for a little bit." Emily told them.

"Where is my daddy?" Maddie looking upset.

"He is with Alex but the three of you are going with me to my mom's house." JJ told them as her phone beeped.

_"Have Em & Nariah come with you. It's going to be a long night. Mom"_

_"Okay, I will talk to her. Have you heard anything? JJ"_

"Em, Mom wants to know if you and Nariah would like to come over."

"That sounds like a plan, I will stop by my house and get the costumes we can try them on Maddie."

"Okay, girls let's get going."

"I will meet you there." As they went out of studio.

/

JJ put all three girls in the back seat of her car, she put Maddie in the middle because she didn't have a seat for her.

"I am supposed to be in a seat." Maddie told her.

"I know but I don't have one and Aunt Alex forgot to leave you a seat. Please sit real still."

"Okay but we could get in trouble."

"I know."

"Where did Momma and Uncle Will go?" Melissa asked.

"They just had something to take care off. Mia and Nariah are going to be at moms too."

"We have to get ready for dance." Shannon told her.

"I know and I will help you get ready if your mom can't."

"Thank you Ms. JJ" Melissa.

"You are welcome and we are not in the studio so you can call me JJ."

JJ thought Melissa realized that something was wrong but she did say anything. Melissa was ten and Shannon was seven; JJ thought Melissa was trying to be brave for Shannon and Melissa.

/

When JJ pulled up to her mom's house, Sandy and Rossi were sitting on the porch. JJ helped the three girls out of the car, before they took off running towards the porch.

"Ms. Sandy, Mr. Dave." Maddie yelled as she ran towards them.

"JJ brought home three pretty girls." Dave told them with a smile.

"That she did." Sandy as Maddie hugged her.

"Where is Emily?" Sandy asked as she hugged Shannon and Melissa.

"She and Nariah went to her house then they are coming here."

"Where is Mia?" Shannon asked.

"In the house doing her homework."

"Why don't I get you two set up with Mia to get your homework done?" JJ looking at Shannon and Melissa.

"Okay." Melissa

"I am going cook dinner tonight." Dave told them.

/

Twenty minutes later

JJ had Melissa and Shannon sitting at the table with Mia doing their homework, Emily had just arrived at was setting up Nariah at the table. The adults went into the living room with Maddie following JJ.

"Where is a daddy?"

"Remember I told you that he had to do something with Aunt Alex." JJ told her.

"When is he coming?"

"I am not sure but I am sure he will be here as soon as possible."

"Maddie do you want to try on the costumes?" Emily asked her.

"I can."

"Let's try this one first." Emily as she handed her the costume.

It was a pair of dance shorts with a red polka dotted shirt.

"Are you going to need help?" JJ asked.

"No." as she went towards the bathroom.

JJ and Emily both waited until she was out of the room before saying anything.

"Do you know what happen?" JJ asked.

"Jamie called and said she fell, he went out with Will. He said it looked pretty bad." Sandy told them.

"Did he say anything else?" Penelope asked.

"She was conscious when she went to the hospital and he and Morgan were going to the hospital."

"I hope she is okay." Emily

"Me too." JJ as Maddie came back in the room.

"Is this supposed to show my belly?" she asked.

"Yes and you look so cute." Emily told her.

"Are you comfortable in it?" JJ asked.

"I am."

"Is it the one you want to wear?" JJ asked again.

"Yes please."

"Okay go take it off and bring it back to me."

As Maddie went out of the room, they heard the cars pull up outside.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I really hope that you enjoy this chapter, the next chapter will be about the competition and more of JJ and Will. **

* * *

Sandy went to look out the window, Jamie, Morgan, Alex, Will, and James were all there.

"Dave have you started dinner yet?" she turned and asked.

"I was getting ready to."

"Make enough for a small army." She told him with a smile.

"Do you need help?" Penelope asked.

"No one is allowed in the kitchen when Dave is cooking." JJ smirking.

"You remember the rules." Dave smiling at her.

Maddie came back in the room handing JJ the costume as the group came in the house.

"Daddy." She went running to him.

"Angel, was you good?"

"Yes." As she hugged him.

Shannon and Melissa came in the room hugging Alex and James.

"Where did you guys go?" Shannon asked.

"Why doesn't everyone have a seat?" Sandy suggested.

Everyone sat around the living room except for Dave, who went to start dinner.

/

"Nona had to go to the hospital." Alex told the girls.

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"Is she sick?" Maddie looking at Will.

"Nona fell today. Uncle Will and Morgan went by her house earlier today and found her." Alex explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" Melissa asked.

"The doctor's said she would be but her leg and hip are broken, she had to have surgery and has a couple of bruises." Will finished.

"Why she fall?" Maddie asked.

"It was an accident."

"Can we see her?" Shannon.

"Not for a couple of days but she told us to give the three of you lots of hugs and kisses. She also said make sure you dance from your hearts." Alex

"Should we really dance?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, she wants you too. When we get back you can go see her at the hospital."

"Is your homework done?" James asked them.

"Almost." Melissa

"Dave is fixing dinner for everyone." Sandy told them.

"He doesn't have to do that." Will

"To late and I know that you two no better to argue with me." Sandy replied looking at Will and Alex.

"Yes ma'am we do. Girls please go finish your homework." Alex

"Mia you too." Penelope

"Maddie can you please go ask Dave how much longer." Sandy

"Yes Ms. Sandy."

They waited until all the kids were out of the room before anyone asked any more questions.

/

"Did they say how long she would be in the hospital?" Sandy asked.

"At least a week then they suggested that she go into a rehab center for a while." Alex

"Sidda is not going to have that." Emily.

"We could bring someone in to be with her but we are not sure if she is going to want that." Will

"After rehab is she going to be okay?" JJ asked.

"The way the doctor talks she will be." Alex

"Before we moved here I was doing physical therapy with soldiers. I could help out." Penelope told them.

"That would be great if you are sure of course we need to talk to her about it first." Will

"If you can work with soldiers momma may be a piece of cake." Alex mumbled.

"Or the soldiers will have looked like a piece of cake." James.

"Ms. Sandy, Mr. Dave said it would be ten more minutes." Maddie as she came in the room with a huge smile.

"What are you smiling so big about shorty?" Morgan asked.

"I can't tell it's a secret." As she danced around the room.

"I know how to get secrets out of little girls." He told her.

Maddie stopped and looked at him.

"First you have to catch me and you are not fast enough." As she ran behind JJ and Emily.

"I think she just called you slow." Jamie laughing.

"I am pretty sure she called you slow." JJ

"Shorty you are in trouble." Morgan as he stood up.

"Emily and JJ will protect me." As she looked around JJ.

"She is right." Emily

"Just because you can take her doesn't mean you can take the two of us." JJ smirking.

"Morgan you know the two of them." Will warned.

"Maddie you are lucky for now." Morgan laughing.

/

"Dinner is ready. Everyone come and eat." Dave called out.

"What did you make?" Mia asked.

"Spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad."

"Any dessert?" she asked.

"Maybe, you will have to eat your dinner and then found out."

Will, Alex, James, Emily, and Penelope fixed the kids plates sitting them all at the table before they fixed their plates and went back to the living room.

"Dave thank you." Will

"It was no problem and I love cooking for a big group."

"What is going on with the case?" Emily asked.

"We solved it today, now just all the paperwork has to be done." Morgan answered.

"Any of you guys going to the competition this weekend?" Sandy asked.

"I am going to stay with momma, while Alex is gone." Will

"I am finishing up paperwork." Morgan

"I spoke with Spencer and he is going to drive up tomorrow, I thought I would drive up with him." Jamie replied.

"I am going to give Will breaks." James.

"Bailey is going to be excited that Spencer is there." Alex

"She is always excited when he is there." Emily

"I am hoping that everyone behaves." Penelope.

"If not I will get JJ after them. I have a feeling Jessica is not going to behave."

"She's up to something. " Alex

"As long as she doesn't do it in front of the girls." JJ sighing.

"She will to get a raise out of you." Emily.

"Emily what time does Maddie compete?" JJ asked.

"Maddie is competing?" Penelope asked.

"I didn't think she liked being on stage." Sandy

"She is competing in a smaller competition and it is being held in a studio." Emily

"She agreed?" Will asked.

"Yes but we told her if she changed her mind she didn't have to dance." JJ explained.

"JJ is going to be in the room with her." Emily

"Did you find a costume?" Alex asked.

"Yes and JJ's it's at 10. The rest of the girls don't start competing until after 1 so you should have plenty of time to get back and see the group number."

"Good. I want Maddie to see the group number on stage."

"Why?" Penelope asked.

"She's afraid of the stage but I want to show her that all the hard work they have done this week pays off. She has taught them the dance so I thought it would be good for her to see."

/

Two hours later

Penelope, Mia, and James were upstairs packing Mia's bag; Emily, Morgan, and Nariah had left ten minutes before ago; Alex, James, Shannon, and Melissa were getting ready to leave but were talking to Will, JJ, Sandy, and Dave because Maddie had fallen asleep.

"Will when are you going back to the hospital?" Alex asked

"In the morning. Can I drop Maddie off to you?"

"Yes, we leave in the morning at 9."

"Will why don't you leave her?" Sandy looking over at the sleeping girl.

"You both could sleep in the guest room." Dave told him.

"I don't know."

"When is the last time you slept?" Sandy asked.

"Yesterday before I picked her up from Alex."

"Then you are not driving home. Maddie has pajamas here and I am sure you can wear something of Jamie's." Sandy told him.

"Tomorrow I can follow you to your house and get Maddie an outfit to wear. I already have her costume and can take her to the studio with me." JJ, finally talking.

"Thank you."

"Call me when you get to the hospital." Alex as she hugged her brother.

"I will."

/

An hour later

Everyone was in bed but JJ, she had quietly made her way back downstairs; some things never change she could never sleep the night before a competition. She was surprised to find Will in the kitchen.

"I thought you would be asleep." She told him as she came in the kitchen.

"I thought the same thing about you."

"I never sleep before a competition. What's going on with you?" as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"I was just thinking about momma and how she shouldn't be alone. If I wouldn't have went out there today, I hate to think about."

"Will she is going to be okay. I can't imagine any of this be easy."

"It's not but I know she will be okay. Are you sure that you and Maddie are going to be okay?"

"Will, I promise that I will take care of Maddie."

"I know you will take care of her. One day you will be a great mom."

"Thank you. Will your mom is going to be okay, she is tough."

"You couldn't speak truer words." He told her with laugh.

They sat there talking most of the night, JJ told him stories about New York while he told her different stories about him and Maddie. They were just getting to know each other.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think, the next chapter will be about the competition.**

The next morning.

"JJ, I have no I idea what to pack her." Will explained as he helped Maddie out of the car.

"I could help you if that's okay."

"Please daddy, I want to show her my room."

"That would be great." Will smiling.

Will had to admit that JJ was the first women that he had been interest in a long time and she was definitely one of few he trusted with Maddie. He watched as Maddie grabbed her hand, walking towards the front door, she truly like JJ and that was a rare event for Maddie. It was like she knew when people where being fake around her to get closer to Will.

"Daddy come on."

"I'm coming." As he walked up the small walk.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking." As he unlocked the door.

Once inside Maddie pulled JJ towards her room, JJ only caught a glimpse of the living room, Will followed behind them.

"Maddie do you have a warm up outfit?" she asked when they were in the hallway.

"Yes." As she opened the door.

JJ looked around the room, the walls were pink and a chocolate color. She had a dance bar on one wall and on another wall all her dolls.

"She wanted a big girl room." Will whispered.

"What else do I need?" Maddie asked.

"A warm up, pajamas, and two regular outfits. We have your shoes for dance so maybe a pair of sandals."

"Can I take my bathing suit?"

"If you want but I don't know if we will have a time to swim."

Will went over to the closet and grabbed her a bag and grabbed her warm up suit.

"Maddie grab your PJ's, panties, and bathing suit." Will told her.

"JJ can you help pick out my outfits?"

"I can." As she looked around.

"All her outfits are in the closet." Will explained as he put her sandals in the bag.

JJ found two cute outfits and then one for her to relax in, she also grabbed a plain white top.

"Maddie you need to change in your warm up and this shirt." As she handed Will the clothes.

"Go change in the bathroom and grab your toothbrush and a regular brush."

"Okay." As she ran out of the room.

/

"Here's my number call at any time." JJ told him.

"I will."

"It'll be turned off during competition but I after I can have Maddie call you back."

"What if I want to talk to you?"

JJ looked up at him, she was biting her lower lip.

"I would really like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I like you. Truth is I have liked you since I was twelve but I worry about Maddie."

"I like you too. I still want to go out to dinner and Maddie doesn't have to know anything until we figure out what or where this is going."

"I would really like for you to call me later." She told him with a smile.

"Okay then." He replied with a smile.

"I am ready." Maddie running back in the room, she handed the toothbrush and brush to Will.

/

Will put the brush and toothbrush in the bag, before kneeling down in front of Maddie.

"I want you to have fun and do your dance the best you can. Please be good and listen." He told her.

"I will, I promise. Tell Nona I love her." As she hugged him.

"I will."

"Can I call you?" she whispered.

"Yes, you can as much as you want."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

JJ stood back and watched them together she was seeing the father that Will was and in her eyes he was perfect. She knew he probably had his faults but right now with his daughter he was perfect.

/

Will put Maddie's seat in JJ's car before putting Maddie in the seat.

"When we get there Alex or I will call you." JJ told him when she closed the back door.

"Okay, you need to get going. Be safe and I will talk to you later."

"Bye, tell your mom that I hope she gets better." As she climbed in the car.

"I will." As he closed her door and waved at Maddie.

JJ pulled away slowly before Will walked back in the house to get ready to go to the hospital.

"JJ, I am going to dance I promise." Maddie from the back seat.

"Okay but if you change your mind all you have to do is tell me."

"I am not going too."

"Can I ask why today you are so sure?"

"Nona says we should follow our dreams and I want to dance on stage. If she's not scared in the hospital then I shouldn't be scared and you danced on stage. Was you scared?"

"I was the first couple of times but then I pretended like no one was in the room but me."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

Maddie started looking at out the window, JJ glanced back it looked like Maddie was thinking.

/

Ten minutes later

JJ pulled in the parking lot, she noticed all the dance moms were talking to Alex while Emily was talking to Morgan. She helped Maddie out of her seat before she grabbed both of their bags, she did notice that everyone turned to look at her and Maddie.

"Maddie." Shannon running up to her.

"Hi Ms. JJ."

"Hi Shannon." She replied smiling at the young girl.

"Hey did you get everything for her?" Alex walking over.

"I did. I also told Will that you would call when we got there." JJ told her.

"Okay, thank you for helping with Maddie."

"I have known you for as long as I have I can remember. You do not have to thank me."

"Are we ready?" Emily walking over to them.

"I am." JJ

"Me too." Alex laughing.

"Let's get this circus on the road."

"JJ be prepared they are already starting rumors." Alex told her as they walked towards the bus.

"I'll be fine as long as Maddie doesn't hear them."

JJ watched as Maddie climbed the steps on the bus with Shannon.

"We will see what happens." Alex mumbled.

"Before we get on the bus, I need to tell you something." JJ as she stopped walking.

"Okay."

"Will asked me to dinner just the two of us and I said yes. We are also going to start talking on the phone." She whispered.

"Neither of you are kids. Why do you look guilty?"

"I don't want you to think I am trying to get close to Will through Maddie. I also want you to know that I never want to hurt Maddie."

Alex released that JJ was telling her out of respect.

"I know you and I know that you would never do either of those things."

"Thank you."

"Let's get going before Emily has a stroke."

When JJ got on the bus, she noticed that Maddie was sitting with Shannon towards the front of the bus, she smiled at them before taking a sitting a couple sits back next to Emily while Alex sat across the aisle with Penelope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**This chapter jumps around (I am hoping in a good way), I don't know a lot about dance. But I hope you enjoy the update.**

* * *

The bus ride was not a bad ride, the girls all talked among each other while the mothers seemed to be chatting with people on their phones. JJ and Emily where chatting with each other.

"I received an email this morning there are so many teams that the girls will do there solo's today and Nariah and Shannon will dance today but the group dance won't be until tomorrow."

"Okay. Maddie will still dance today."

"Yes but I was wrong about the time, she doesn't dance until after one."

"Okay, that will give me time to get her ready."

"She still wants to do it?"

"In the car she said she was going to dance because if Sidda wasn't afraid to stay in the hospital then she shouldn't be afraid to dance."

"That's a change."

"Tell me about it but I am still going to play it safe, she may change her mind."

"She is a LaMontagne when she makes her mind up then she is determined to do it." Emily shaking her head.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Alex as she walked down the aisle.

"Not a bad thing. Everything okay?" Emily

"Yes, momma just kicked Will out of her room." She told them laughing.

"Why?" JJ asked.

"She told him if Maddie was dancing he shouldn't be there but with Maddie. When he tried to explain that three of us were going to be with her, she told him if he didn't leave she would move in with him and then show everyone his baby pictures." Alex laughing.

"Who is staying with her?" Emily

"Is he coming here?" JJ asked.

"He still wouldn't leave even after the threats so she called Sandy."

"Will doesn't stand a chance." Emily laughing.

"He didn't. Yes he is coming but probably won't be here until after she competes, he is coming with Spencer and Jamie."

"He can be a surprise for Maddie." Emily

"She is going to love it." JJ, worrying about rumors starting.

/

An hour later.

JJ and Maddie were in her room, JJ was trying to get Maddie ready when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to Alex and Emily.

"We wanted to see if you needed help." Emily told her as they walked in the room.

"She is putting on her outfit, then I need to do her hair and make-up." JJ explained.

"You look nervous." Alex

"She is an amazing dancer and I want her to look the way she dances. I have done my hair and makeup but never a child's, I am just afraid I will mess it up."

"Take a deep breath. That's why we are here to help you." Emily

"Are you sure you aren't worried about Will coming here?" Alex asked.

"I knew it." Emily

"I am not worried about that just about Maddie."

"If you say so." Alex as Maddie came out of the bathroom.

/

"Look at you." Alex smiling.

"JJ said I look really cute."

"She is right. Alex and I are going to help with your make-up and hair." Emily

"Okay." As she jumped up on the bed.

"Jay go change. We have Maddie." Alex

"Thank you. Pig tails please." As she grabbed her outfit and went into the bathroom.

"Okay Ms. Maddie it's time to fix your hair and put on your make-up. You have to stay still." Alex

Maddie sat up straight, waiting on them to start. It took them ten minutes to get her stage ready, JJ came out about the same time they finished.

"She looks amazing."

"Thank you."

"I am going to take a picture and send to someone's daddy." Alex told them.

"My daddy."

"Yes your daddy."

Maddie posed as Alex took the picture.

"Maddie put your warm up and sandals on." JJ told her.

There was a knock on the door, Emily went to answer it opening the door to the other girls.

"We wanted to tell Maddie good luck." Mia

"Okay." As she let them in.

JJ, Alex, and Emily watched as the other girls told Maddie good luck and gave her a hug.

/

Maddie's competition

JJ found a small corner for Maddie to stretch in.

"Ms. JJ are all these girl's dancing?" she whispered.

"They are. Do you remember what Ms. Emily and I told you?"

"That I could change my mind."

"And?"

"You wouldn't be mad."

"Right and that is still true."

"I want to dance but what if I don't win."

"Maddie winning is not everything. If you promise me that you will try your best then that will be winning."

"I promise."

"You are in the middle but we have to listen for your number. Please stretch and if I can find some more room we will practice."

"Okay."

JJ knew it could take hours before Maddie actually danced, each girl had 3 minutes for their dance; she would have to think of different ways to keep Maddie busy. JJ looked around seeing that a couple of girls were lined up to go into the studio for their dance, while other girls were stretching or going over their dances.

"Ms. JJ after I'm done can I call my daddy."

"Yes you can. Remember he said anytime."

/

Two hours later.

JJ and Maddie were next, JJ looked down at Maddie and noticed she was nervous so she kneeled down so she was face to face with her.

"When you go in smile at the judges, then get ready to start your dance. I want you to close your eyes for a couple of seconds and when you open them you will be back in our studio just me and you."

"What if I forget a part?"

"Just keep dancing, they don't know your dance."

"Okay."

"Maddie you are an amazing dancer, no matter what happens in that room. Never forget that."

/

JJ watched as Maddie smiled at the judges before getting into her stance, she closed her eyes until the music started, JJ had selected upbeat music for her. Maddie started dancing when she was supposed; JJ could see the shine in her eyes as she was hitting every turn and jump, she was perfect. Maddie finished when she was supposed to, taking a bow before running towards JJ with a huge smile on her face.

/

Three hours later at the hotel.

Emily was sitting in the common area of the hotel, Melissa and Bailey had finished their solos as well the Duo with Nariah and Shannon, she was waiting to hear from JJ. She looked up seeing Alex, Will, Jamie, and Penelope coming towards her.

"Nothing yet?" Alex as she sat down next to her.

"No and I don't want to text or call her because if they are doing awards it could interrupt them. Where are the girls?"

"Beth took them to the pool. I am sure JJ will call." Penelope.

"We know Maddie danced because she called Will after she did." Alex

"I am just hoping that enjoyed it and we won't know until we see or hear from them."

"Isn't it right across the street?" Will asked.

"Yes, but only teachers and the dancers are allowed in now. So we have to wait." Emily sighing again.

"You don't have to wait much longer." Jamie, he could see them coming through the doors.

They all stood up, Maddie seen Will right away.

"Daddy!" as she went running towards him.

"Angel." As he knelt down giving her a hug.

"So how did she do?" Emily looking at JJ.

"Well, she danced great and wasn't scared at all." She started.

"There was a lot of other dancers there." Maddie told them.

"So it took a long time." JJ finished for her.

"Did she place?" Alex asked.

"Umm, Maddie should we tell them?" JJ asked

"I think." Maddie sighed.

"Tell us what?" Will asked.

Maddie unzipped her warm up jacket.

"I won first place. The one judge told Ms. JJ that I was." As she got stuck on the work.

"Extraordinary and he had never seen a child her age dance like that." JJ smiling.

"Yeah that." Maddie told them with a huge smile.

"Congratulations Maddie." Emily

"Thank you. Can I call Nona and tell her then swim?"

"You can." Will told her.

"Maddie can you first ask Ms. Emily what you asked me?" JJ

"Oh yeah. When can I dance on the big stage?" she turned looking at Emily

"The big stage?" Emily

"Yes, like Shannon, Mia, and Nariah."

"I think JJ has created a monster." Alex laughing.

"Whenever you want to, it has always been up to you." Emily told her.

"Next time then." Maddie told her.

"Come on let's go call your Nona." Will

"My bathing suit is in JJ's room."

"I will go up with you and help get the make-up off you."

"Everyone meet at the pool in an hour. I'll let the other mom's know." Emily

Everyone went their own way, JJ, Will, and Maddie went to the elevator to go to JJ's room.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

JJ, Maddie, and Will entered her room.

"Did you get a room?" JJ asked Will.

"I am sharing with Spencer. Bailey is going to stay in Ashley's room."

"Can I still stay with JJ?"

"I don't mind as long as it's okay with your daddy."

"Since I am almost right across the hall, I am okay with that."

"Do you want me to take off your make-up before you call Nona?"

"Yes please."

JJ went to the bathroom grabbing her removal wipes as she came back out she noticed Will standing.

"You can have a sit." She told him as she sat next to Maddie on the bed.

"Thanks." As he sat on the other bed.

"Close your eyes please."

"It smells funny."

"I know, they always do."

Once JJ was done, Maddie opened her eyes.

"Are you going to swim?"

"I think I am. I will be changing while you are on the phone."

"You can have your room."

"I don't mind, stay as long as you want." As she grabbed her bathing suit.

"Okay then." As he watched her walk into the bathroom.

/

Will dialed the number to his mom's room, making sure she answered before he let Maddie talk to her.

"Are you feeling up to talk to Maddie?" he asked.

"Yes, for a couple of minutes. The doctors just gave me some pain meds." Sidda told him.

"I will put you on speaker."

Maddie watched as Will hit the button.

"Nona are you okay?"

"I am now that I get to talk to you."

"Is Ms. Sandy staying with you?"

"She is and keeping me company."

"Good, I don't want you to alone."

"I am not my angel. Are you having fun?"

"Yes. I danced today."

"You did?"

"Yes but not on the big stage in a studio and I won first place."

"Congratulations. I am so proud of you."

"Ms. JJ was there with me the whole time and the judge told her I was."

"Extraordinary." Will told them.

"Yeah that mean's I am really good."

"The judge is right. Are you excited that your daddy is there?"

"Yes and he is staying with Mr. Spencer but I am staying with JJ cause I already have all my stuff in her room and she said I could."

"It sounds like JJ is taking great care of you."

"She is. Nona you can do anything right?"

"That I can."

"Can you make Daddy and JJ love each other?"

Will almost choked.

"Maddie, JJ and I are friends you and I talked about this." He told her.

"Why do you want them to love each other?" Sidda asked as she glanced over at Sandy.

Sandy and Sidda had already discussed their youngest two children and although they both said they would stay out of it both women could see them together.

"Cause JJ is nice and pretty plus she really likes me and is my friend too. I like spending time with her and if they love each other I can spend time with her all the time."

"You can't make two people love each other but I have known JJ since she was a little girl and I bet even if she doesn't love your daddy she will spend time with you."

"Okay but can you try."

"I will see what I can do. I have to go angel be good for daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Nona."

"Bye Momma."

Sidda hung up the phone, looking over at Sandy.

"Those two don't have a chance with Maddie involved."

/

JJ had heard the whole conversion from the bathroom, she started to worry that Maddie was getting her hopes up to much. Then she realized that she had forgotten her cover up, she slowly opened the door and walked out into the room.

"Maddie you can change now." as she went towards her bag, trying make eye contact with Will.

"Thank you." As she grabbed the bathing suit and ran into the bathroom.

JJ looked up to see Will staring at her.

"What?"

"I am glad I seen you in here instead of in front of everyone." He whispered as he moved a little closer to her.

"Why?"

"Maybe I will be able to control my reaction better. You look amazing." He was still whispering.

"Thank you. I forgot my cover out here."

"I am glad." He told her with a smile.

"You are still a flirt." Now she was whispering.

"Just with you."

"I guess we don't get to talk tonight. I told Alex about whatever we are starting."

"Maybe after Maddie goes to bed and I told Jamie."

"I'm ready. Daddy do you need to change?" as she came out of the bathroom.

"I do. Give me five minutes and then I will meet the two of you in the hall." As he went towards the door.

"Five minutes." Maddie extremely serious.

"Are you excited to tell everyone you won first place?" JJ asked.

"Yes. Do you think they will be happy?"

"I do and tomorrow we get to watch them do the dance you helped with."

"I bet they win first place too."

"I hope they do."

/

Ten minutes later.

JJ, Will, Maddie, and Spencer walked into the pool area of the hotel, JJ realized they were the last ones to come in. She looked around Emily had ordered pizza and all kinds of snacks, she also noticed that Jessica had given her a strange look.

"It's about time the four of you showed up." Emily looking over at them.

"Spencer and Will took forever." JJ laughing.

"Now that Maddie is here. Can I have everyone's attention?"

Since the girls were not in the pool but waiting to eat and the moms were sitting at the tables they all looked at her.

"Today we had a great day competing Bailey and Melissa did amazing on their solos, Nariah and Shannon's duo was amazing and I have no doubt that they will all place high. The group dance is tomorrow and after watching you in practice it is going to be amazing."

"Is that we are celebrating?" Nariah asked.

"That is part of the reason. As you all know Maddie competed today in a different competition and she placed really well so I wanted to celebrate that as well."

"Maddie how did you do?" Bailey running over to her.

"I won first place." Maddie told her.

"Congratulations." As she hugged her.

The other girls came over and started congratulating her.

/

JJ went and sat down between Alex and Jamie as Will and Spencer sat on the other side of Alex. JJ noticed that Ashley glanced over at Spencer, she could see the look in her eyes.

"Girls you should eat!" Emily yelled.

JJ watched as Will, Alex, Spencer, Penelope, and Emily all fixed their girls a plate.

"A penny for your thoughts." Jamie as he leaned over towards JJ.

"Not really thinking."

"Jay I know you."

She looked around making sure no one was around them.

"When you started seeing Penelope were you worried about Mia."

"I talked to Will, you know that right?"

"I do."

"I was worried and I knew it was a lot of responsibility to take on but you can't change the way you feel about someone."

"Where is Mia's dad?"

"He left before she was born and like you I met her as I started talking to Pen."

"How?"

"She danced but because she was shy Pen had put her in the after school program, she was on one of my teams. Do you like Will?"

"Yes but I am afraid of Maddie getting hurt. I also think that they need someone in their lives who has their life together."

"Jen everything will be fine, be friends with Maddie. Little sister, you are a wonderful person who is trying to find her way that is not a fault."

"You know I've missed you right. I am so glad that you are happy."

"I've missed you too. I warned Will that if he hurts you I hurt him."

/

The girls had finished eating and were now in the pool along with Will, Jamie, and Spencer. Ashley and Beth had joined Alex, Penelope, JJ, and Emily at the table.

"They are having a good time." Ashley smiling at Spencer and Bailey.

"They need a break every once in a while." JJ told her.

"I wish we would have gotten a break." Alex.

"Now Alex you know you should live dance." Emily started.

"You should breathe dance and die dance." JJ laughing.

"And if you think you are done, remember the first rule." Emily

The other three women looked at JJ and Emily.

"When Emily's mom was the instructor there was no breaks or down time." JJ started.

"And those were the rules. I think I dreamed of those rules many of nights." Emily

"I know, I did." Alex.

"She was tough?" Ashley

"More than tough she was Ms. Elizabeth and failure was not part of her vocabulary." JJ

"What would she think of you quitting?" Jessica asked.

_Here we go._ JJ thought to herself.

"I am sure she is not happy that I am not dancing in New York but I hope she would be happy that I was teaching."

"Wonder what she would think about you and Will." Jessica mumbled.

/

All the women looked at her.

"Well at least this time you said it to me and not Maddie." JJ shaking her head.

"You didn't deny anything." Jessica looking over at Ashley with a smirk.

"There is nothing to say or deny. I don't know what your problem with me is and I don't care. I understand that you want Ashley and Will together and if that's what they choose then I hope they are happy. However, I think if you would keep your nose out of your sister's life she would be happy with Spencer." JJ looking straight at Jessica.

"You've been in town a week and think you know everything. Ashley and Will would be happy together if you would stay out of it."

"Once again I don't like Will in that way, he is a great friend but that's it." Ashley speaking up for herself.

"Jessica drop it." Beth

"I don't want too."

"To bad I have nothing else to say to you. Anyone else getting in the pool?" JJ as she stood up.

"Yes." Penelope, Ashley, and Beth as they stood up and walked towards the pool.

"I will be there in a minute." Emily

JJ pulled off her cover, revealing the teal and pink bikini she had on underneath, before she walked to the shallow end of the pool joining Ashley.

/

"I am sorry about that." Ashley whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"She thinks she knows everything and once she has her mind set up she doesn't change it."

"I will be fine. Can I ask what happened between you and Spence?"

"It was all me, Jessica practically raised me so I have always listened to her. She put doubt in my head and after a while I kept seeing signs that were not there."

"You still love him, I can see it in your eyes."

"Every day I regret that my family is not together."

"Try to make it right."

"Thank you for talking to me. We can all see the look in your eyes when you are with Maddie and Will."

"You don't have to thank me." She told her but didn't denying the last part.

Ashley smiled before walking over to Spencer and Bailey.

/

JJ looked around the pool he watched Jamie with Penelope and Mia, her brothers family; then she noticed Beth with Aubrey they were playing a game; Spencer, Ashley and Bailey seemed to be enjoying time together; Shannon, Melissa, Nariah, and Hilary were doing spins in the water; she stopped on Will and Maddie, he was tossing her in the air then letting her go under before he pulled her back up, she couldn't help but smile and wonder if they were going to be her family.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for all reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's all about JJ, Will and Maddie.**

Later that night.

Everyone had went to their rooms since Maddie was staying in JJ's room, she told Will that he was more than welcomed in her room until Maddie fell asleep. He wanted to go to his room in shower and then he would be in her room. After JJ took a quick shower, she and Maddie were currently laying on one of the bed.

"Do you want to take a bath?" JJ asked.

"I guess. Are you going to do it?"

"I can start it but if your daddy comes in he can finish if that's what you want."

"Okay."

"I'll start the water." As she got up.

JJ went to the bathroom to start the water, she grabbed some of her bubble bath putting a little in the water before she called Maddie into the bathroom.

"Maddie are you ready?"

"Yes."

JJ could hear her climbing off the bed and coming into the bathroom.

"I get bubbles."

"Yes, unless you don't want them."

"I want them. I never get bubbles."

"Well then you are in for a treat. Get undressed."

Maddie got undressed as JJ turned off the water then she helped Maddie into the tub.

'Thank you."

"You're welcome but why are you thanking me."

"Cause you went with me so I could dance and you let me stay in your room and now you let me take a bubble bath."

"You know that your daddy has one amazing little girl."

"Me."

"Yes, you."

"JJ are you my friend too?"

"I am as long as you want me to be."

"I do."

"Well then it's settled." As they are heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who that is?" JJ standing up smiling before going to the door.

She looked through the peep hole before opening the door.

/

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry it took me so long."

"You are fine. Maddie is in the tub."

She noticed he was in sleep pants and a white t-shirt.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's okay, she is enjoying the bubble bath."

"A bet she is."

"I was going to let her play for a little bit but if you want to finish up."

Will glanced in the bathroom, Maddie was putting bubbles in her hair, she looked up at him.

"Daddy JJ made me a bubble bath."

"I see that. That was very nice of her."

"It was." Before she went back to playing.

"Did you get a shower?" he asked as he walked towards the bed.

"Yes, Maddie watched a show." She watched as he sat on the bed.

"Good."

They were both nervous and with Maddie in the tub, she could hear anything they said.

"Will she be okay playing?" JJ asked as she walked towards the bed.

"Yes, she likes playing in the tub. Are you okay?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Honestly, I am nervous." She whispered.

"Why?"

"I am not sure."

"We can go to my room, Spencer is staying with Bailey."

"No it's not that at all. I like spending time with you and Maddie."

"But."

"It also scares me. I am afraid that I am not the right person to be with the two of you."

"Don't doubt yourself. It feels right being with you."

They were interrupted by Maddie.

"Daddy, I am ready."

"Okay Angel" as he stood up.

/

Twenty minutes later.

Will had Maddie out of the tub and dressed in her pajamas, she was now laying in the bed.

"It's time for you to close those pretty eyes." Will told her.

"Okay. Night JJ."

"Good night Maddie."

"Night daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night Angel."

Will rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Once she was asleep he turned to look at JJ.

"She was wore out." He whispered.

"She had a busy day."

"So should I go back to my room and call you?" he asked with a smile.

"No but I don't want to wake her up."

"Care if I seat with you."

"No I don't mind."

Will stood up and moved over to her bed.

/

"You and Jamie looked like you were having a good talk."

"I was asking about Mia and Pen, when they first starting dating."

"Oh yeah what did he tell you?"

"More or less to let things happen like they are supposed to and it's okay to worry."

"I like you and Maddie likes you, I would like to see if this going somewhere but you have to be comfortable."

"I would like to see where this is going and I am going to worry more about Maddie then us."

"So we take it slow and see where it goes."

"Okay, I like that."

"You know I have liked you since we were kids."

"I had the biggest crush on you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you like me and dating wasn't really an option with dance."

"You did spend most of your time in the studio."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I have no idea but I know I want her to do other things beside dance."

"She's good but balance is a great thing."

"Tell me about it. Alex never seemed to be able do anything but dance."

"Yeah, I think we missed a lot of family vacations because of dance."

"Do you regret it?"

"No I love dancing but I wish mom wouldn't have put everything on hold so that I could dance."

"I understand. You needed more balance."

"Yes, I think that's why Dave started buying the horses. Ginger gave me something else to do besides dance."

"Right now it's the only thing she's interested in."

"She will find something else."

"Did you?"

"Yeah some boy that used to come watch his sister dance."

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't watching his sister dance."

JJ started laughing, when Maddie started moving JJ stopped laughing afraid she was going to wake it up Maddie.

"Come on." Will standing up reaching out her hand.

"Where are we going?" as she stood up.

"The bathroom so we don't wake her up."

JJ looked at him like he was crazy but she followed him.

/

Will grabbed the desk chair putting it in the bathroom before he shut the door, leaving it open a crack so they could listen for Maddie.

"I know this is not the idea place to talk but right now it's the best I could think of."

"It's fine, I didn't want to wake her up." As she hopped up on the counter.

"I brought the chair for you to sit on."

"This is fine but you should sit."

"You know you have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you." As she blushed.

"I can't be the only person who has told you that."

"Maybe."

"JJ." As he moved closer to her.

"No but you are the only who I think means it."

"It's always been your eyes."

"Just my eyes?"

"No you are beautiful inside and out." He told her when his face was just inches away from hers.

"You know I feel the same way about but your smile has always gave me the butterflies."

He leaned in and kissed her as she wrapped her arms his neck deepening the kiss. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he moved so she was against the wall.

"Will" as she pulled back before he claimed her lips again.

"We can't." as she pulled back.

"I know." As they touched foreheads.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, I do but Maddie."

"Is asleep in the bed. I want to be with you too." As he sat her down.

"We will when the time is right."

"I should go back to my room." As he went towards the door.

"It's probably the best thing."

"I will come back in the morning." Before he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you then." She smiled.

Once Will went out the door, JJ locked it then went to check on Maddie before climbing into her bed.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been a little while, my sister had her baby (I am in love with my nephew and he's only 2 days old). Hopefully the next update won't take so long. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following and has favorited this story.**

JJ started to feel like someone was staring at her, she slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of hazel eyes staring at her, Maddie was standing at her bed she looked like she was crying. JJ looked at the clock behind Maddie it was 3 am.

"What's wrong?" JJ whispered.

"I had a bad dream. I want my daddy." Maddie told her through the tears.

"Sweetie it's really early in the morning. What if you lay with me?"

Maddie thought about it for a minute.

"Okay but can I call him, you said anytime."

JJ helped her in the bed before she answered.

"We can but he may be asleep." As she reached for her phone.

"Okay."

JJ found Will's number in her phone, she hit the call button before she handed the phone to Maddie.

"Daddy."

JJ could hear Will.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"I had a bad dream, now I'm laying with JJ."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes, was you sleeping?"

"I was until you called."

"I am sorry. JJ said I could call you anytime."

"Angel you don't have to be sorry. Are you and JJ able to go sleep?"

"Yes, can you tell JJ how to cuddle." She whispered.

"I can, give her the phone."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Maddie handed JJ the phone before she laid down.

/

"Hey"

"Hey sorry she woke you up."

"It's okay, she had a bad dream."

"She wants me to tell you how to cuddle."

"I heard."

"She likes for her back to be rubbed but I can always come get her."

"We are fine, if something changes I will let you know." As she started rubbing Maddie's back.

"Okay."

"I'll talk to you later." JJ before hanging up.

She laid there rubbing Maddie's back for about ten before the Maddie was asleep. She sent Will a message letting him know that she was asleep and they would see him in the morning.

/

Later the morning

JJ woke up around 7 she quickly got dressed before texting Emily, to see what time she wanted them to meet, Maddie was sound asleep. She heard a knock on the door, looking through the peep hole she could see Emily and Will standing there.

"Wow you both look so awake." JJ whispering as she opened the door.

They both looked at her.

"Come in but Maddie is still sleeping."

"Did she wake back up?" Will asked.

"No she fell asleep about ten minutes after she talked to you. Where is Nariah?"

"Morgan showed up this morning, so he is with her. I figured I would let him have the fun of waking her up and I wanted to talk to both of you." Emily told her.

"Whatever it is, Will did it." JJ laughing.

"It's not what either of you did, it's what I think is going to happen." Emily told them.

Will looked over at the bed to make sure that Maddie was still asleep.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Will asked in a whisper.

"Neither of you are allowed to be mad at what I am about to say."

JJ and Will looked at each other before looking at Emily.

"Okay." JJ

"I have no idea what is going on between the two of you nor am I going to assume anything but other people are."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"I mean there is a crazy connection between to the two of you. I know that you see the connection between Maddie and JJ but other people see it too. I am saying this to both of you because of Maddie, I don't want her to hear anything else." Emily explained.

"If Jessica starts on me in front of Maddie I will deal with her, I know I made her mad yesterday."

"You stunned her and Ashley to be honest."

"What did I miss yesterday?"

"At the pool, she started on something stupid. I told her that if you and Ashley wanted to be together and were happy then go for it but that I believed Ashley still loved Spencer."

"I do not want to be with Ashley and you are right but he still loves her too."

"Can I ask what the hell is going on between the two of you?"

JJ started laughing, she almost forgot about Maddie sleeping. She decided to be honest with her best friend.

"We are not sure."

Emily looked at both of them.

"We are going to take things slow and see what happens." Will

"But neither of us want Maddie to see or hear anything."

"Okay then she won't hear it from me. I should go see if Morgan's still alive." As she went towards the door.

"What time?" JJ asked before Emily could get out the door.

"Nine in the lobby. Please have Maddie in her warm up and hair pulled back." As she went out the door.

/

JJ made sure the door didn't slam shut as she turned around to see Will standing close to her.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She couldn't help but smile.

"I would have come back last night."

"You mean this morning, she was fine after she talked to you."

"Good but I know she can be a bed hog."

"We cuddled the rest of the morning, it was nice."

She could help but notice he was moving closer to her, they were close enough to the bathroom so she decided to move into there.

"I don't want to wake her up. She could honestly sleep for another hour before you would have to get her to go downstairs."

"She should sleep until then. Are you okay with this?"

"I am. Why?"

"I worried last night after I left that you might not be."

"Will I am, I just need us to take this at a slow."

"I can do that. Does that mean I can't kiss you?"

"No, I really enjoy that."

"Emily is right."

"About what?"

"The connection between us and you and Maddie. When I kissed you last night I felt it."

"I did too." She whispered.

Will kissed her, he had been waiting to kiss her again since he left the room; she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. She felt them starting to get carried away, much like last night, she was going to pull back when they both heard her name.

"JJ" Maddie cried out.

She pushed her shirt back down, staring at Will the whole time before she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey." JJ coming to where Maddie could see her.

"You wasn't here."

"I was talking but I didn't want to wake you up so I was in the bathroom." As she climbed on the bed, laying next to Maddie.

"Who was you talking too?" as she curled up to JJ.

Neither of them realized Will was watching them, he knew at that moment he was falling for JJ hard and quick.

"Your funny looking and smelly daddy." She told the little girl.

"On the phone."

"No."

"So I look funny and smell bad." Will coming to where Maddie could see him.

They were both surprised she didn't jump up to go to him.

"JJ said it." Maddie giggling.

"What do you think?"

"I like the way you look and you don't smell funny. Can you lay with us?"

Will and JJ looked at each other.

"Why don't I sit on the bed?"

"Can we watch cartoons?"

"We can until it's time to get you dressed." JJ told her.

Will sat down on the bed, his back up against the headboard, he noticed JJ's hand was behind the pillow he slowly put his hand there until they were holding holds. While she turned on the TV and found the Disney channel for Maddie, she smiled at him when she felt his hand on hers. Maddie sat there quiet with a huge smile on her face.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update, I will try to do better. Thank you for all the reviews, this is not a long chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

JJ, Will, and Maddie walked down to the lobby, JJ was relieved that only Emily, Morgan, Jamie, Penelope, Alex, and their girls were in the lobby, she wasn't ready for the Jessica to start with her yet. She sat down by Jamie while Will sat by Alex and Maddie joined the other girls at their table.

"Did you talk to momma?" Will asked looking at Alex.

"Yes, she said everything was fine and that Sandy and Dave were keeping her company."

"Good."

"She also said that she talked to you and Maddie yesterday."

"I called her and Maddie told her about her winning and staying in JJ's room."

"The girls told her they would call her after the results."

"You okay." Jamie whispering to his sister.

"Yes, nervous about the group dance."

Her phone had vibrated for the third time this morning, she looked down ignoring the call. She looked over at Jamie, he didn't believe her about the nerves.

"Now your ignoring your phone." He whispered again.

"It's nobody important."

"The look on your face says more."

"I want to enjoy today." She told him, before getting up from the table.

She had a great morning with Maddie and Will they watched cartoons until it was time to get ready, while Maddie dressed herself JJ quickly braided her hair. As they were walking out of the room her phone started to vibrate, she knew the number and hit ignore but he had called back three times now.

/

After leaving the dining room, she walked outside to get away from everyone. When her phone rang again, she decided to answer the phone this time.

"Hello." She answered.

"Jen, I have been so worried about you." Robert

"Sure you have."

"You didn't answer my emails and you weren't answering my calls, I was worried."

"Most people would take that has a hint. I don't want to talk to you, I thought I made that clear when I left."

"Jen, she meant nothing. I love you and only you."

"That's what you said about the other ten dancers. I don't love you please leave me alone."

Will walked outside hearing part of her conversion, he didn't say anything he just stood behind her.

"Jen you don't mean that."

"I do mean it."

"You love me we can work this out."

"I don't love you, I realize now that I never did. I am asking you to stop calling me, no more emails or any kind of communication. Move on with your life." She told him, knowing it would make him mad.

"You are lying to yourself! You get around your mom for a week and you start acting like you are too good for everyone!" He started yelling.

Will walked up to her taking the phone out of her hand, he stared at her for a moment before he said anything.

"She is to good for you, you are an idiot for cheating on her and do what she asked and stop communication."

"Who are you? What if I don't?"

"Then you will be handled." As he hung up the phone.

/

"You didn't have to get involved."

"No one should talk to you like that and I am sorry but I couldn't listen to it."

"Thank you. My mom was right I should've stopped seeing him a long time ago."

"We all make mistakes."

"I need to be able to trust you. I also need you to trust me."

"JJ."

"I know you trust me with Maddie but I am talking about us. I want you to know that I like going out with girls sometimes but I am not the type of person to cheat, even with us trying to figure this out."

"JJ I do trust you with everything in me. I am not the type of person that cheats no matter what and that means even now. I like going out with guys but I will always come back to you."

"I needed to hear that."

"I will tell you again and again if I have too."

/

Three hours later.

JJ was talking with Mia, Nariah, Shannon, Melissa, Aubrey, Hilary, and Bailey while Emily and Maddie listened.

"You know the dance, all of you are amazing, do it just like we rehearsed earlier and you will all be great." She told them.

"JJ, Maddie, and I will be sitting right out there third row back watching all of you." Emily.

"Give it 100%, remember to do you facial expressions, I know you all can do it." JJ

"Yes, Ms. JJ" Shannon told her.

"Good luck." Maddie told them before walking away with Emily and JJ.

/

In the audience

JJ and Emily took their seats, Maddie climbed on JJ's lap right before the girls came on. They were sitting in front of the rest of the parents. They watched the girls walk on stage, getting in place before the music started.

"They look beautiful." Maddie whispered.

When the music started, the girls started on their counts. JJ watched as Mia took center stage, she was hitting all her turns perfect while the other girls were hitting their moves. She didn't realize she was holding her breathe until they finished, she held on to Maddie as she stood up to clap.

/

Three hours later.

The girls had just won their awards, Bailey and Melissa had each on 1st place for their solos; Shannon and Nariah had won 1st place for the duo, and the team dance had won 1st place. JJ, Maddie and Emily were thrilled, they were now back stage with the girls and their moms.

"Girls you did absolutely amazing." Emily told them.

"Thank you Ms. Emily." Mia

"The group dance was perfect." JJ told them.

"Ms. JJ and I have a surprise for you tomorrow, I want everyone to enjoy your day. Mom's we leave at five." Emily told them.

JJ watched as the girls started taking off their makeup, she wanted to go back to the hotel to spend time with Maddie and Will before they left. She was trying not to look excited or nervous but she was both. Alex, Emily, and Penelope looked over at her and Maddie, they all smiled before going back to helping their daughters.

**I don't know a lot about dance competitions I hope you enjoy this. The next chapter I think is going to have a little dance and a lot more JJ and Will. **


	19. Chapter 19

The next day

JJ walked into the studio earlier than usually, she wanted to talk to Emily about the surprise for the girls and Will, she smiled at Cara the girl behind the counter before heading to Emily's office knocking before going in.

"Come in."

"Hey." JJ as she opened the door.

"You are early. Is Maddie with you?"

"I want to talk to you. No, should she be?" as she sat down in the chair.

"I wasn't sure after this weekend."

"That's part of the reason I came in early."

"Okay go for it."

"First what surprise are you planning for the girls?"

"I am going to show them a tape of us dancing and then I am going to let them have an open dance session. After this weekend they need a little fun and then tomorrow we buckle down."

"Are they going to compete next weekend?"

"No, two weeks from now and it's a huge competition in New York."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Group dance and I would like for you to work with the duos." Emily pausing.

"What else?"

"We need to figure out if Maddie is going to dance."

"I will talk to her later about it."

"Sounds like plan. Now tell me about this weekend."

/

"Will and I are taking things slow but we did kiss."

"And?"

"Emily there is something there. It would have been easy to take things to be far, it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"When I came home I was hoping to find myself, figure out who I was that wasn't dance. Will and Maddie need someone who knows what they want out of life. Then there is the whole Robert thing."

"What Robert thing?"

"He called me this weekend apologizing and saying he loved me and wanted to work things out. I told him I didn't and he needed to move on with his life, he flipped out and starting yelling that I was fooling myself. Will heard him yelling and took the phone from me, Will told Robert to leave me alone. I don't want to be someone he feels like he needs to fix."

"You don't need to be fixed and Will knows that but I am glad he told Robert to leave you alone. JJ the truth is we are all trying to find ourselves, I love my family but honestly this is not where I seen my life; Morgan and I are still trying to figure everything out daily. I can tell you Will wasn't planning on Maddie but he loves her and he is trying to figure everything out. You are no different than any of us."

"You think I should see where it goes."

"Yes because if there is something between the two of you like I think there is then you will not find it with some random guy."

"I know you are right and I really want to be with them. This is why I came to you."

"I am glad you are back."

/

Later that night.

JJ made plans to go to Will's after Maddie went to sleep, she rushed out of her mom's house before she could ask to many questions. She was now standing at his door, after texting to make sure Maddie was asleep, waiting on him to answer the door.

"Hey." As he opened the door with a smile.

"Hey." She didn't move.

"Come in, she is passed out." As he moved enough for her to walk in.

"Thanks." She hated that she was still nervous around him.

"Have a seat, do you want anything to drink?"

"Whatever you are having." As she sat on the couch.

"Two beers coming up."

She watched as he went into the kitchen and could hear him open the refrigerator before he walked back into the living room, he sat down next to her.

"How is your mom doing?"

"She says she's fine, Alex talked to Penelope today she is going to help with the rehab. Now we just have to decide who is going to stay with her until she is better."

"Sidda is going to let one of you take care of her."

"She is saying that she doesn't need any help but Alex and I are going to tag team her."

"Can I watch that?" she asked laughing.

"Alex suggested that we sale tickets." He replied with a laugh.

"Maddie said that she played at dance today and watched an old video of you, Alex, and Emily."

"Emily wanted to give them a day off, the next two weeks are going to be tough, and she did watch a video of us. It was really funny to watch, I was just a little older than Maddie."

"And just as cute."

"I think she has me beat be a long shot."

"What else is going on with you?"

"I was talking to Emily today about us. Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Are you still trying to find yourself?"

"Every day. I knew as a kid I want to be a cop just like my dad but having Maddie and worrying I could leave her alone if something happened to me makes me question myself every day I go to work. I still wonder where my life is going. Why?"

"I told Emily I was trying to figure out who I am besides being a dancer and I think you and Maddie need someone who knows who they are but then Emily told me that she, Morgan and even you were still trying to find yourselves too. So it made me curious."

"She is right and you are selling yourself short. JJ over the last week Maddie has done nothing but talk about you and not because you were a dancer in New York but because of you. You are sincere, nice, smart, and beautiful Maddie and I both see it. I wish you would."

"I just want the best for all of us. I am falling for you and that little girl in there sleeping, part of me is scared of those feelings."

"Don't be I told you we could move slow and I meant that. Every time I see you with her I fall for you, I can't help it."

"We have to be careful after the other night I realize how easy it would be to lose control and go to far before either of us is ready."

"You are right about that. After I have everything settled with my mom I want to take you on a real date."

"I would like that but honestly I like this too. It's nice not to have everyone staring at us or whispering. This way we get to know each other better."

"Tell me more about your time in New York."

He listened as she started talking about dancing in New York and the different plays she had been in, she also talked about some of the friends she had made and the sites she had seen. He was surprised to find out that she didn't live with Robert and that this was not the first time he cheated on her. Once she was done, she started asking him questions about his life and sat there and listened to everything. They both lost track of time and sat up talking almost all night.

**Please let me know what you think. Any ideas would be appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for all the reviews. I've had writers block this week, I am sorry for the delay in updating. I hope to get another chapter up soon. Please let me know if you have any ideas.**

JJ had been going to Will's almost every night for the last week and half, they were enjoying getting to know each other as adults. She was sure her mom knew where she was going every night but so far she hadn't ask. Will and JJ both liked that their relationship was turning into more without any outside influences. She was currently packing for the competition this weekend, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she called out without turning around, she knew it was her mom.

"Jen, I have some of your shirts." Sandy as she came in the room.

"Thanks. Can you put them on the bed?"

"Sure, why are you packing already?"

"We are leaving Saturday morning."

"Jen you usually pack an hour before you go anywhere."

"That is true. I am trying to be more responsible."

"Any particular reason?" Sandy smiling.

JJ turned to look at her mom, she couldn't help but smile when she seen Sandy was smiling.

"Do you have a question to ask?"

"No Sidda and I said we were going to stay out of it."

"When did you talk to Sidda?"

"When she was in the hospital."

"Mom that was a couple of weeks ago."

"Yes it was. It was when Maddie competed."

"That's why you haven't asked me anything."

"I figured that's where you were going."

JJ sat on the bed, Sandy sat next to her.

"I like him a lot and we are taking things slow but it has been nice getting to know him without every one putting their two sense in."

"Jen, you are happy and I haven't seen you happy in a long time."

"We are trying to keep it away from Maddie."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to get her hopes up, if it doesn't work out."

"You know that's why I am not worried about you and Maddie. You already care about her and I can't see Will saying that you couldn't see her if things didn't work out."

"Me either but it still scares me a little."

"It scares you but makes you happy at the same time."

"How did you know that?"

"It's how I felt about your daddy and it's the way I feel about Dave. Jen you are in love."

"I really am. I know this is going to sound crazy but I think Will and Maddie are the reasons that I came home. I wanted to find myself and not that I am depending on them to make me happy but I feel like I am where I am supposed to be when I am with them."

"You've turned in to be amazing young women."

"Mom, I don't know if I told you this growing up but Thank you."

"You always told me Thank you enough. I know that I was a little apprehensive when you first came home but I am so glad you did. I missed you."

"I missed you too." JJ hugging Sandy.

/

Across town at Will's house.

Alex had stopped by to take to Will about their mom, they were sitting in the living room while the girls were playing in Maddie's room.

"Did she tell you what the doctor said?" Alex asked.

"She said that the doctor didn't know what he was talking about and she was fine. She wouldn't tell me anything else."

"That women is so damn stubborn. Mom can't be left alone for at least six weeks."

"She agreed that Penelope could do her therapy which can take several hours."

"Yeah but we have to figure out the rest of the time. It's not going to be the easiest thing in the world between work and the girls dancing."

"One of us needs to stay out there with her."

"That's what I was thinking but we have to convince her that it's the right thing to do."

Will looked at his sister, he knew that it would be much easier for him and Maddie to stay with Sidda but he wondered how it would affect his relationship with JJ.

"Will I am not saying that you have to do it."

"I know that you're not but it would be the easiest solution and I don't mind staying out there."

"What is JJ going to think about you staying at moms?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Since I know that you want to know, everything is going fine between us and we are taking things slow. Maddie doesn't even know. I know she will be okay with us staying at moms."

"I was thinking I could stay a couple nights throughout the week that way you don't have to give up your whole life."

"That would be a nice break and I will take the weekends since the girls are dancing."

"What are you going to do when Maddie starts competing?"

"I am not sure. JJ offered to take her anytime I can't go so maybe that will be an option."

"I will be there too."

"So when are you telling Momma the plan?"

"She gets out of the hospital on Tuesday so I am thinking Tuesday." Alex shaking her head.

"She is not going to be happy."

"No momma isn't but she will love having Maddie there."

"Maddie will love being there."

They sat talking until it was almost time for James to get off work. After Alex and the girls left, Maddie turned to Will.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"You are?"

"Yes, can we have spaghetti?"

"Let me see if we have everything for it. Can you please go pick up the rest of your toys while I look?"

"Yes." As she ran towards her room.

Will went towards the kitchen, before his cell phone rang.

/

Ten minutes before at JJ's house.

JJ walked into the living room, her mom, Dave, Jamie, and Penelope were sitting there.

"You going out?" Jamie asked.

"No, I was seeing what everyone was doing."

"We are discussing dinner." Dave told her.

"We are trying to get Dave to cook." Jamie

"I love when Dave cooks." JJ told them as she sat down on the couch.

"I think that you should cook and JJ should invite Will and Maddie for dinner." Sandy told them.

JJ looked at her for a minute, before deciding that she would call Will if Dave agreed to cook.

"If Dave is cooking I will call them." JJ told them.

"I will make spaghetti and my special sauce."

"Okay, I will call Will." As she stood up.

/

JJ walked outside before calling Will.

"Cher."

"Hey, Is Alex still there?"

"No, she just left."

"What are you and Maddie doing?"

"She is in her room picking up her toys and I am getting ready to see if I have all the stuff to make dinner. What's going on with you?"

"Dave is cooking dinner and I was wondering if you and Maddie would like to come here and have dinner."

"Do they know about us?"

"My mom finally asked, so I would assume that Dave knows. We already know that Jamie already knows so I am assuming that Penelope knows. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes I am."

"So are you coming to dinner?"

"A chance to see you and Maddie will be thrilled."

"Then I will see you soon."

"Yes you will."

After he hung up he went to get Maddie ready to go to the Jareau's house to eat.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. **

Will went to get Maddie ready to go to the Jareau's house for dinner.

"Daddy where are we going?

"JJ called and asked if we wanted to go to come to her mom's for dinner." As he found her a new shirt.

"We are going to Ms. Sandy's. Will Mia there?"

"I think she will." As he found a pair of jeans.

"Do you think JJ will let me pet Ginger again?"

"I bet if you ask her real nice she might. I need you to change in to this outfit then I am going to brush your hair. I am going to go change my shirt then I will be waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay daddy."

/

JJ went back into the house after hanging up the phone with Will.

"Will and Maddie are coming to dinner." She announced.

"Okay then I will start cooking." Dave as he stood up.

"Do you need any help?" Jamie asked.

"You can help."

"Can this be a casual dinner?" JJ asked.

"It can be." Dave before he walked out of the room.

JJ watched as Jamie followed him, then she looked at Sandy and Penelope.

"Where is Mia?" as she sat down in the chair

"She took her school stuff upstairs." Penelope

"Why do you look nervous?" Sandy asked.

"Dave looked like he was up to something."

"He likes Will."

"Mom."

"Jen, you know how protective he is of you. That doesn't change because this time the guy is Will but I will make him promise to be good."

"Please I don't want him running Will off."

"I will talk to him now." Sandy as she stood up.

"Thank you."

"Dave has ran guys off?" Penelope asked.

"Once when I was sixteen the boy that lived down the road asked me to go to a school dance with him. When he came to pick me up Dave told him that if he put even one finger on me that Dave would know and he would lose that finger." JJ explained.

"Please tell me you are kidding."

"No I am not. The boy wouldn't even dance with me."

"Wow."

"You should be prepared as much as Jamie is like our dad, he also very much like Dave."

"Jamie said they were a lot alike."

"I think so too."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, I mean I think we have been pretending that no one else knows that we are seeing each other but I am sure a lot more knows then I think does. "

"I can tell you nothing has been said at dance. I think it's great that you are getting to know each other."

"Thank you. I am so glad my brother found you and Mia."

"That makes two of us." Penelope has she hugged JJ.

/

Thirty minutes later.

JJ heard the car pull up, she had been in the living room with Mia, they both decided to go out to greet Will and Maddie. She watched as he took Maddie out of the car.

"JJ, Mia." As Maddie came running towards them.

"Maddie." Mia they met in the middle of the sidewalk.

"If I didn't know better I would think they hadn't seen each other in months." Will laughing.

"Tell me about." JJ laughing.

"Daddy said we were eating dinner here."

"Mr. Dave is making dinner."

"Well then we know it will be good." Will

"Why don't we go in?"

"Come on Maddie." As both girls took off running towards the house.

"I should warn you." As they slowly walked towards the house.

"About?"

"Dave knows and he may not be his normal self."

"He is trying to protect you."

"Yes, so he may try to intimidate you."

"I will be okay and you are worth anything he puts me through."

She couldn't help but smile at him.

/

When they walked in the house Jamie, Penelope, Sandy, and Dave were sitting in the living room, JJ was hoping that with Mia and Maddie in the room it would be okay but neither girl was in the living room.

"Will it's good to see you." Sandy

"It's good to see you. Thank you for inviting us to dinner." He replied as he looked around the room.

"They went upstairs. Mia wanted to show Maddie her room." Penelope explained.

"Is dinner almost done?" JJ asked looking at Dave.

"It will be in a little bit."

"Okay." As she sat on the loveseat.

Will sat down next to her, waiting for someone to talk.

"Will how is your mom doing?" Sandy asked.

"She is being mom but they are letting her out on Tuesday."

"Good. Is she going to be able to stay home?"

"According to her yes but the doctor has said that someone needs to be with her."

"Have you and Alex decided on who is going to stay with her?" Dave asked.

"We have. Maddie and I will be staying with here most of the time but Alex said she would stay a couple of nights."

Will glanced over at JJ he was hoping to tell her alone.

"Are you going to New York this weekend?" Dave asked again.

"Unfortunately not. I have the weekend shift."

"Maddie is going." JJ told him.

"You are keeping Maddie this weekend." Dave

"She is staying in my room but Alex, Emily and I volunteered to take her."

"Maddie has worked hard helping the girls learn their dances." Penelope jumping in.

"I thought she wanted to start competing." Sandy

"She does. Emily and JJ thought this weekend would be to much for her."

"It's the Starlight competition." JJ told Sandy.

"That one is huge."

Dave decided to get Will alone but he knew he had to do it without JJ or Sandy getting upset.

"Gentleman, why don't we step outside for a cigar?" he asked looking at Will and Jamie.

"Sure." Will as he stood up.

Dave and Jamie stood up, going towards the door with Will following.

"Mom"

"He promised he would be nice."

/

Outside

Will watched as Dave lit his cigar and then Jamie's before he turned to Will to light his cigar.

"Will, I know that you and Jamie have already talked. I also hope you know that I like you."

"Yes sir."

"If you hurt her, I will hurt you."

"I understand."

"I have told Jen and Jamie that I can't replace their dad but I feel like they are mine children. Jen is an amazing young women I want to make sure that you are with her for the right reasons."

"I won't lie to you. The fact that Maddie loves JJ makes us being together easier but it is not the reason that I want to be with JJ. I am also not excepting her to be a mother for Maddie."

"Why do you want to be with Jen?"

Will looked at Jamie before answering Dave.

"She is smart, stubborn, independent, strong, and she is beautiful inside and out. We can sit and talk about nothing and everything all at the same time. I have sat back and watched her with all the girls she teaches and she listens to everything they have to say and then answers any questions they have. She is amazing and she makes me a better person just by being around her."

"Good because she is all of things. I know that she cares about you and Maddie, I want to make sure that you understand just how special she is."

"I do."

"Then the two of you need to stop hiding things. Maddie is going to be just fine."

"I want to take things at JJ's pace and right now she wants to things slow."

"Word of advice." Jamie finally speaking.

"Yes."

"You may need to push JJ a little, she has a great tendency to think about things to much and not go with her feelings."

"Thank you."

Dave stood their finishing his cigar, he was glad he spoke with Will now he knew that he was with JJ for the right reasons.

/

In the house.

"What do you think they are talking about?" JJ asked.

"You but it will be okay." Sandy told her.

"They both like him. Jamie told me that the two of you are good for each other."

"He definitely is good for me."

"Everything will be fine." Sandy told her as Mia and Maddie came running in the room.

"Girls you both no better than to be running in the house." Sandy told them.

"Sorry Ms. Sandy." Maddie as she stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry."

"Why were you in such a hurry?" JJ asked.

"Is dinner ready?" Mia asked.

"Not yet but I will go get Dave so he can finish." As she stood up.

"Can we see Ginger?" Maddie asked.

"Well I do need to feed her, so if both of you eat all your dinner then you can go with me to feed her."

"We can do that." Mia told her.

"Okay. You both have to ask if it's okay with your mom and dad."

"Momma can I go with Aunt JJ?" Mia turned looking at Penelope.

JJ and Penelope both smiled, this is the first time Mia had called JJ Aunt; she was still working on calling Sandy anything but Ms. Sandy.

"Yes you can."

/

After Dinner.

JJ, Will, Maddie and Mia walked out towards the barn. Maddie and Mia were walking ahead of Will and JJ giving them some time to talk.

"How bad was Dave?"

"He wasn't that bad, he was making sure that I wanted to be with you for the right reasons and that I know how special you are."

"That was the only reason he wanted to talk to you."

"Yes, he is trying to protect you. JJ, he loves you. He said that we should stop hiding."

"He is really the only father I know, I don't remember a lot about my dad. Are you ready for everyone to know?"

"I told you I would that we would move at your pace and I mean that."

"Will, I would like for us to be able to go on dates and not hide."

"But?"

"I worry about Maddie. If this doesn't work out how will it affect her?"

"First, neither of us can predict the future. Second, I am not letting you go without a fight. Third, I would never keep you away from Maddie. She loves you."

He watched her think about his words, then glance towards the girls.

"We leave on Saturday morning and I know that you have to be at work early that morning. What if Maddie stayed here tomorrow night?"

"With you?"

"I thought maybe with Mia, I'll talk to Penelope and my mom. Maybe we could go to dinner."

"A real date."

"If you want honestly I like spending time with just you but I don't think we can keep sneaking around."

"JJ, I would love to take you on a real date."

"Sounds like a plan." She told him with a smile.

Once they made it to the barn, JJ and Will laughed at Mia and Maddie they were both jumping up excited. Once they went in JJ let the girls each feed Ginger a carrot before she feed her and then gave her some water.

"I am going to have to get out here and ride you this week." JJ told the horse.

"She is so pretty." Mia

"How old is she?" Maddie

"Ginger is six and thank you Mia."

"She is older than me."

"Can you teach me to ride?" Mia asked.

"Me too."

"We will see and I will have a long talk with your mom and dad. Right now we need to let her rest and head back to the house."

"Okay good night Ginger." Maddie rubbing her one last time.

"Night Ginger." Mia.

JJ shook her head, while Will smiled.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay. I am still not sure that this chapter turned out exactly how I wanted it. I appreciate all the reviews. **

Will had packed Maddie's bag for tonight and another bad for her trip to New York, she was watching a movie while he was getting ready for his date with JJ. He took out a pair of black slacks and a lite blue shirt to wear before he went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he was ready, he walked in to the living room to get Maddie.

"Daddy you look nice."

"Thank you. Are you ready to spend the night with Mia?"

"Yes, JJ is going to be there too. Where are you going?"

"I am taking JJ to dinner so she won't be there tonight."

"Why are you going to dinner without me?"

"We thought it would be nice to have dinner just adults."

"Do you like her?"

"I do. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes but next time I want to go to dinner with you."

"I think we can arrange that." Before he started tickling her.

/

JJ was trying to get ready for her date, Will had told her that they were going to a nice restaurant but nothing else. She was in her room with almost all of her clothes laid out on the bed, she couldn't decide what to wear. She heard Penelope and Jamie in the hallway, she quickly opened the door.

"Penelope could you help me?"

"Sure." As she turned to look at JJ.

"I need you in here."

"Go have fun." Jamie as he went down the stairs.

Penelope walked into JJ's room, she noticed the clothes on the bed.

"I have no idea what to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"All he would tell me is that it's a nice restaurant."

"Okay, so do you want a skirt or a dress?"

"I was thinking this dress." As she picked up the black dress that had white outlines that looked like flowers.

"It's lose fitting and comfortable." She explained.

"What other one?" Penelope asked.

"Or this one." As JJ held up the white dress that had crochet flowers, it had capped sleeves, it came up around her neck just a little with small opening at the neck not revealing to much.

"That's the one." Penelope smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, with these bronze shoes. You will knock his socks off."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now finish getting ready." As she stood up to leave the room.

JJ took her hair out of the tight French braid she had put it, leaving it a lose wave. She finished her makeup before stepping into the white dress and slipping on her shoes. She looked at herself in the mirror, the dress hugged her in all right places and was short but not to short, she liked the outfit.

/

Maddie knocked on the door as Will held both of her bags. Sandy opened the door for them.

"Ms. Sandy." Maddie hugging her.

"Maddie, it is so good to see you." As she hugged her back.

"Will come in."

"Thank you. Where would you like me to put her bags?"

"The one for the dance trip I can put with Mia's. The one for tonight by the closet."

"I appreciate you letting her stay tonight."

"It's no problem. She is always good."

Mia, Jamie, and Dave came in the room as Penelope came down the steps.

"Maddie we have movies and Mr. Dave said that if we eat then we can have popcorn." Mia told her excited.

"That sounds like fun."

"Will, JJ will be down in a minute." Penelope told him.

"Thank you."

They all made small talk, while the girls played before JJ came down the stairs. Will stared at her, she had taken his breath away.

"JJ you look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you." As she blushed.

"Daddy's right." Maddie looking at her.

"Thank you, Ms. Maddie." JJ smiling at her.

"You ready?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Maddie please be good."

"I will. Are you going see me tomorrow?" as she walked over to him.

"I am going to do my best to be at the studio in the morning." Before he hugged her.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

JJ smiled watching them together.

/

They had to park a block away from the restaurant. Will had opened the door for, giving her his hand to help her out of the car, she was a little surprised when he kept holding it as they walked down the street. They both knew tonight was different, neither of them cared who seen them.

"What did you tell Maddie?" JJ asked.

"That you and I were going to dinner. She asked why she wasn't coming."

"Your answer was."

"That we thought it would be nice for adults only. She was okay with it but said next time she was coming."

JJ laughed, making Will smile.

"You really do look beautiful."

"You look pretty good yourself."

"Thank you." As they reached the restaurant.

He had made reservations at a small French restaurant that was new in town.

/

Once they were seated, JJ noticed a couple of people looking in their direction as Will ordered some wine.

"They are staring at you." Will told her.

"If you say so."

"You know that's the one thing I never understood about you dancing."

"What's that?"

"You have always seemed to hate to be center of attention but when you dance no one can take their eyes off you."

"I don't like being center of attention but when I dance it's like I am the only one in the room."

"Is that how you helped Maddie?"

"Kind of. I told her to pretend it was just me and her in the room."

"She adores you."

"Well the feeling is mutual. When are you going to start staying at your mom's?"

"Tuesday when she gets out. I was hoping to tell you alone."

"Dave didn't give you much of option last night."

"No he didn't but I am okay with that. I was wondering how you felt about me staying there."

"You are doing the right thing."

"Are you going to come out there?"

"Do you want me to come out there?"

"I do but it's a further drive and I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I care about you a lot and I know that we are taking things slow."

"But?"

"There is no but. The last couple of weeks have been great, I like the way I feel when I'm around you and Maddie. I don't want that to change because you are at your moms."

"I want us to keep moving forward and I want to see you as much as possible. JJ you make me want to be a better man and father."

"Then it's settled." She smiled.

They sat there talking for another two hours about everything, while the enjoyed there food.

/

Outside

Will noticed that it was still early.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Not really. What are you thinking?"

"I am not sure, honestly I just don't want to leave you yet."

She thought about it for a minute.

"Mind if I drive."

"No, where are we going?"

"I know a great place trust me."

/

Twenty minutes later.

JJ had drove them out of town, she went carefully down a small dirt road before stopping. Will was sure they were on her mom's land by the small creek that ran through it.

"We can see all the stars out here." She told him.

"Come on I'll help you in the back of the truck."

"You have a blanket?"

"I might if not you can seat on my jacket." As he looked in the second row.

She slid her shoes off while waiting for him.

"I have the blanket and my jacket." As the both got out of the cab.

"This is one of my favorite places to ride."

"I can see why, there is no one around." He smiled before lifting her up in the back of the truck.

"Thank you. It's peaceful."

"Are we still on your mom's land?" As he laid out the blanket.

"Yes."

They both sat down, he pulled her into his arms.

"I used to come out here just to think."

"About what?"

"Everything and anything. It's my own special place."

"And now you are sharing it with me." As he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You are special." As she shivered.

"Let's wrap you up in my jacket."

"I am okay."

"You are shivering."

"It's not because I'm cold." She whispered before looking at him.

"JJ, this is different because Maddie is not in the next room."

He knew that Maddie being in the house and stopped them from taking things further. Once he started kissing her it was hard for him to stop.

"I know."

"JJ." He started but she reached up and started kissing him.

He kissed her back eagerly, she did something to him that no other women had ever done. She moved so that he was straddling him. He pulled away staring at her, she was even more beautiful in the moon light.

"I just want to feel your lips on mine, I miss you touching me." She admitted.

"I miss it too." As he claimed her lips, pulling her closer to him.

**Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for all reviews, I enjoy reading all of them. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

JJ and Will had pulled up to her house later than they planned, all the lights were off. She turned to look at him.

"Are you going to be at the studio in the morning?" she asked.

"I am going to try. You guys are leaving at 7:30 and I have to be at work at 8."

"Okay." As she looked towards the house.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I was going to see you."

They had made out for about a couple of hours although there was touching, Will had stopped before they took it any further.

"I want to see both of my girls before they leave me for the weekend."

"Maddie would love to see you before that."

"And you?"

"So would I."

"JJ you know back in the field that it took everything in me to stop?"

"Yes but to be honest I'm not sure why you did."

"Because the first time we make love will not be in the back of my truck. You deserve so much better than that."

"That's the only reason."

"Yes, I want you. That dress has been killing me all night and every time we are together in the same room I become more attracted to you."

"I feel the same way about you." Before she leaned over and kissed him.

"Come on we both have an early morning." He told her with a smile.

"You don't have to walk me to the door."

"I don't have to but I want to."

Will walked her up to the door giving her a quick kiss before she went into the house.

/

She went quietly up the stairs, when she reached her bedroom she opened the door as she was getting ready to turn on the light she noticed a small figure in laying in her bed.

"Jen" she heard from behind her.

"Mom?" as she turned.

"I was going to check on Maddie. Are you just getting home?"

"Um yeah."

"You don't have a curfew. I was just wondering." Sandy smiling.

"We had a good time and talked a lot. Will is great and a gentleman. Mom I think I am falling for him."

"He's a good man that will treat you right. I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you. Why is Maddie in my bed?"

"She asked if she could sleep with you. Penelope and I didn't see a problem with it. Should we have put her with Mia?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting it. Did she have fun?"

"Yes they even showed us the group dance."

"What did you think of it?"

"It's amazing and if all the girls dance like that they did then they are going to win."

"Thanks. I am going to change and then get some sleep."

"Good night."

"Night." Before she shut her door.

JJ quickly changed into her night clothes and removed her make up before climbing in bed with Maddie.

/

The next morning

JJ woke up when her alarm went off, she rolled over to look at Maddie who was still sound asleep. She climbed out of bed and went to slip on a pair of jeans and a top; her hair was still wavy from last night so she decided to pull it up letting the waves hang from her pony tail before she slipped out of her room going down stairs. She went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee seeing Dave, Sandy, Jamie, and Penelope already there.

"Good morning." As she went to get a cup.

"Good morning to you." Jamie smiling.

"Where is Maddie?" Sandy asked.

"She is still sound asleep. I don't know if I should wake her up or let her sleep. Is Mia up?" as she poured the coffee.

"She is getting dressed now." Penelope replied.

"Jen, I would let Maddie sleep. I can help you get her dressed and even pull up her hair."

"Okay. Do we have anything I can take for breakfast?"

"Yes and some juices."

"We should do it now." As she looked at the clock, they needed to leave the house in about twenty minutes.

"Come on it won't take long." Sandy told her.

JJ and Sandy went up the stairs, going straight to JJ's room.

"I put her bag in here." Sandy told her.

"Mom, I don't know how to get her dressed without waking her up."

"I am going to show you and it takes a lot of practice."

JJ nodded as she watched Sandy gentling sit Maddie up and pull off her night gown.

"Now you put on her pants while I put on her shirt."

"Okay." As she walked over to them.

JJ put both of her legs in the pants before slowly pulling them up, Sandy already had her shirt on her.

"Now to pull her hair up, you have to be real gentle." Sandy as she ran a brush through Maddie's hair.

Sandy gathered Maddie's hair up before she put in the hair tie.

"Mom thank you."

"It's no problem. I will always be here to help you."

"Can you pack her a breakfast?"

"Yes, are you going to take her downstairs?"

"I am going to carry her downstairs, I thought I would put her on the couch until we were ready to leave."

"Sounds like a plan. Is Will going to meet you?"

"He said he would try but he has to be at work at eight."

"Well let's get you out the door then." Sandy told her with a smile.

"Mom thank you for everything." JJ told her as she picked up Maddie.

"You are more than welcome."

Penelope was ready when JJ came down the stairs with Maddie, Jamie and Dave had carried the bags out to the car. Sandy quickly went into the kitchen grabbing both Maddie, Mia, and JJ something to eat and a couple of juices before she came into the living room giving JJ the small bag. Five minutes later they were out the door, JJ texted Will as Penelope pulled off.

/

At the studio

Beth, Ashley, Jessica, and Alex were standing in the parking lot, their girls were on the bus along with Nariah. Emily had went inside the studio to grab the music for the dances.

"So guess who I seen together last night." Jessica asked the group.

"I seen them to when Spencer and I took Bay out for ice cream." Ashley told them.

"Who did you both see?" Beth asked.

"JJ and Will." Ashley

"They looked like they were out on a date." Jessica

"They were on a date and she looked amazing." Ashley advise them.

Emily walked up on the last part of the conversation.

"Why does it matter if they were on date?" Emily asked.

"I think it's great if they were JJ and Will make a cute couple." Beth told them.

"They do but Will look completely happy and that's a first time in a long time that I have seen him that way. Well that doesn't include Maddie." Ashley

"I just think it's funny that they are just friends until last night." Jessica

"If you start drama this weekend, I swear I will finish it." Alex looking directly at Jessica.

"She is not going to start anything. All the girls are here and none of them need drama before all they compete." Ashley looking at her sister.

"Fine." Beth

They all notice Will pull into the parking lot. Alex walked over to him.

/

"Hey little brother."

"Hey. What's going on over there?"

"Apparently, you were seen with some hot girl last night." She told him with a laugh.

"Well she is definitely hot."

"So everything went well?"

"It did. We had a nice dinner then found a place to talk."

"Good. I think the two of you make a great couple and she cares about Maddie."

"I know and that's why we want to take things slowly."

"You're great for each other."

They both noticed Penelope and JJ pull up.

"I am going to go talk to them." Will smiling before he walked away.

/

Penelope helped Mia out of the car as JJ got out of the car. They both noticed Will walking towards them as they took the bags out of the trunk.

"I'll be there in a minute." JJ told Penelope.

"I completely understand." She replied back with a huge smile.

Penelope passed Will as she went towards the bus.

"You look awake." JJ

"I am. How was Maddie this morning?"

"She's still asleep. My mom helped me change her but said I should probably let her sleep."

"Maddie can be grumpy when she first wakes up especially if she is not ready to get up."

"Then I will let her sleep." JJ laughing.

"Alex said that we were seen last night." He decided to tell her.

She glanced over at the group and noticed that they were being stared at.

"We knew that it could happen. I don't care if they all know but I think we should be the ones to talk to Maddie."

"I agree but she knows we went out last night."

"Do you want me to answer question if she ask them?"

"As long as you are comfortable answering them."

"Okay. We really have to get on the bus."

"I'll get Maddie out."

JJ looked at the group before looking back at Will.

"So I will call you tonight."

"You better." Before he gave her quick kiss.

She immediately started to blush but smiled.

"Get Maddie." She told him with a laugh.

Will took Maddie out of the car before carrying her over to the bus with JJ following them with her and Maddie's bags. Alex took the bags so JJ could take Maddie.

"We will talk to you tonight."

"I'll be waiting." Will as he handed her Maddie.

JJ smiled at him before getting on the bus.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry this is a short chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

Once on the bus, JJ sat in the seat closest in Emily and Alex, she put Maddie in the seat next to her. JJ used her jacket as pillow while Alex handed her a small blanket.

"Thank you. I can't believe she's still asleep." JJ looking at the two women.

"She would sleep all day if Will would let her." Alex explained.

"He told me she could be grumpy." She whispered back.

"Don't worry about it, she will be fine." Alex

"So what happened last night?" Emily not beating around the bush.

"We can talk about it later. I don't want Maddie to overhear."

"Or the other mothers." Emily laughing.

"I don't care if they hear."

"Wow that's a change." Alex.

"I like him and he likes me as long as a certain little girl is always put first and she will be. I don't care about what everyone else thinks."

"Good for you but I want details."

"We went to dinner and talked. It's was nice."

"That's it?" Alex

"Yes, we are going to take things slow and see where it leads." JJ explained as she looked at Maddie.

"Did he tell you about momma?"

"Yes actually Maddie and Will came to dinner at my mom's the other night. He told me then."

"Because Dave asked him." Penelope sitting in the seat in front of JJ.

"Dave talked to Will." Emily

"Yeah. Will said that Dave wanted to make sure we were together for the right reasons."

"Dave hasn't changed at all." Alex

"No he hasn't."

The conversation was cut short when the girls starting singing Taylor Swift's You Belong with Me and Maddie started to stir.

/

"JJ" Maddie whispered as she looked around.

"Hey pretty girl."

"Where are we?"

"On the bus going to the dance competition."

"Is my daddy here?"

"No, he had to work."

"I didn't see him last night or this morning." She explained as she climbed on JJ's lap.

"Well as soon as we get to the hotel I can text him to see if he can talk." JJ told her as she started rubbing Maddie's back.

"That would be nice. Can I see him though?"

"I didn't bring my computer so probably not."

JJ could tell Maddie was upset, she didn't want to upset her even more.

"I will try to figure something out so that you can see your daddy."

"Thank you."

"Maddie I can't promise anything but you will be able to talk to him."

"Okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"My mom packed you some breakfast."

"What is it?"

"Muffins and Orange Juice."

"I want that."

"Okay, I need you to sit in your seat while I get the bag."

Maddie climbed back into her seat. JJ noticed that Emily, Alex, and Penelope were making small talk while she grabbed the bag that had the juices and muffins; what she didn't notice is that they all watched her closely with Maddie.

/

At the hotel

Once everyone was checked in, JJ took Maddie to their room after she texted Will while they were in the elevator. Somehow only JJ, Maddie, Penelope, and Mai were on the same floor and they had asked for an adjoining room so the girls could play.

"Open the door when you're ready. I know Maddie wants to talk to her daddy." As they walked down the hall.

"Thanks, I am waiting to see if he can talk."

"Your brother hasn't answered yet either."

"We should let them play until the guys call."

"Sounds like a plan." Penelope laughing.

They both entered their rooms, JJ sat the bags on her bed before she went and opened the door that joined the rooms. A couple of minutes later Penelope opened her side of the door.

/

"Jamie texted they have a case." Penelope as she walked into JJ's room.

"Will just texted me the same thing."

"Ms. Penelope where is Mia?" Maddie asked.

"She is in our room. You can go over."

Maddie looked at JJ.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." As she went through the door.

"Mia will keep her busy." As she sat on one of the beds.

"She seemed okay when I told her that he was working." JJ sitting on the other bed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"The other night when Mia called you Aunt JJ where you okay with that?"

"Yes. You two have been together for four years now."

"Almost five years, Mia was four when we started dating."

"Can I ask why you asked?"

"Mia is trying to figure out where she fits in at. She loves Jamie but she's worried because she doesn't look like anyone else."

"You know that doesn't mean anything to us."

"I do and she really does too. I knew that it would come up that's why I love that her and Nariah are such good friends."

"Because they look alike?"

"Yes and No. They understand what it's like to be different from the rest of the kids."

"What is Mia worried about?"

"Calling you Aunt JJ was out of nowhere the other night but she has asked about calling Jamie dad and your mom something other than Ms. Sandy."

"What did Jamie say?"

"She asked me about this morning, I haven't had a chance to talk to him yet."

"He loves her and I almost bet he is going to be thrilled. My mom will be over the moon."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do. I was thrilled when she called me Aunt. It's going to be okay talk to Jamie when we get home."

Penelope and JJ sat there talking while Maddie and Mia watched a movie until it was time to get the girls ready to go watch the solos and the duo. Mia was only in the group number this week, so was Nariah so she stayed with JJ and Penelope in the seats while Emily helped get the rest of the girls ready.

**Please tell me what you think. If you have any ideas let me know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. I am sorry it's taken some time to update work, school and being sick has gotten in the way. I hope everyone enjoyed the premier. **

After the competition, JJ suggested they go to a restaurant she knew that put on a show. She knew some of the girls that would be dancing in the show, all the mother's agreed and they made a plan to meet in the lobby at 5. JJ had taken Maddie back to their room, Will had texted her to let her know he could talk. She hit the speed dial for Will then put the phone on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hi daddy. JJ put you on speaker phone."

"Hi Angel. Are you having fun?"

"I am but I miss you."

"I miss you too. I know that you are okay because you are with JJ." He told her.

"We are going to dinner, where they dance while we eat."

"That sounds like fun. I hope you are being good."

JJ was sitting on the bed, holding the phone, she was letting Will and Maddie talk.

"She is always good." JJ

"Did you have fun at dinner?" she asked looking at JJ.

"I did." JJ smiling.

"So did I." Will replied.

"Can I go next time?"

"You can." JJ

"Maddie, you can go but JJ and I will be going to dinners alone too." Will started.

"Why? I am fun."

"You are very fun but your daddy and I would like to spend time together just the two of us." JJ started explained.

"Maddie do you remember when you asked me if I liked JJ?"

"Yes because I thought you were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"JJ and I would like to go to dinners alone sometimes to see if we want to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Will explained.

JJ had already thought that they were dating, so she wasn't sure about his explanation.

"Maddie are you okay with that?" JJ asked.

"Yes."

"You can ask any question you have." Will told her.

"Do you love each other?"

"We care about each other." JJ told her.

"It takes time for two people to love each other." Will explained.

"Oh. How long?"

"Angel, that's not something either of us can answer."

"Your daddy and I both agreed that you would always come first. If you are not okay with this you need to let one of us know." JJ told her.

"Are you going to live with us?"

"No, I'm going to find my own place."

"Why can't you live with us?"

"JJ and I are not ready for that yet."

"Maddie, are you okay with your daddy and I seeing each other?"

"Yes, I like you and I love my daddy so I am okay with it but I still want to go with you sometimes."

"You can I promise." JJ

"Maddie I love you."

"I love you too. Can I play with Mia now?"

"Yes, knock on the door and wait for Ms. Penelope to open it."

"Okay. Bye daddy."

"Bye Maddie."

JJ watched as Maddie went into Penelope's room, before she took Will off speaker.

/

"JJ you okay?"

"I am fine just a little surprise by her questions."

"She definitely had some good ones. Something is bothering you, I can tell."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I kind of already thought we were dating." She whispered.

"We are."

"You told Maddie." She started before Will interrupted her.

"JJ, I am going to be completely honest with you."

"Okay."

"I told Maddie that we were not boyfriend and girlfriend because to me that sounds like we are in high school and I don't want this to be a high school thing. I am already falling for you and I know that we said we would take things slow so I am trying to do that. You are the only person I want to be with."

"I sounded like a high school girl and I am sorry."

"Never be sorry."

"Will, I am falling for you and Maddie. It scares me that's why I want us to take it slow."

"I am going to take everything at your pace. I don't want you to be scared of this."

"I know and I am working on it."

"When the two of you get back why don't we have dinner here."

"At your house?"

"Yes, it would be just three of us."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I have to go."

"Me too. I need to get the two of us ready for dinner."

"JJ I miss you."

"I miss you too. Call later if you can."

"I will."

She hung up thinking about his words before she went to get Maddie.

**Sorry it's a short chapter. Please let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to update again soon. **

After getting off the phone, JJ went and got Maddie from Penelope's room so they could start getting ready for dinner. She gave Maddie a bath before taking a quick shower, she was glad Maddie was old enough to keep herself entertained. Once she was out of the shower, she quickly dressed herself before going to get Maddie's bag and finding her an outfit.

"This outfit okay?" as she turned to show Maddie.

"Yes." As she looked up.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Can I sit with you at dinner?"

"You can."

"Ms. Penelope is going to fix Mia's hair. Can you fix mine?"

"I can. How would you like me to fix it?"

"Like yours."

"I can do that come on."

Maddie followed JJ into the bathroom where JJ sat Maddie on the sink, she put several curls in her hair before running her hands through them losing them up. After Maddie's approval she sprayed some hairspray in both of their hair. JJ took a picture of Maddie, sending it to Will, before Maddie insisted they take a picture together in the mirror and she wanted that one sent to Will as well.

/

Everyone had met in the lobby at exactly five, then they walked the two blocks to the restaurant, with each mother holding their daughters hand. JJ was a little shocked when Maddie grabbed her hand but she looked at the girl and smiled. JJ had spoken with a friend that was dancing in the show and had set a surprise for the girls, she hadn't told Emily about it. Once they were at the restaurant, they were seated right by the stage, everyone ordered their food (JJ ordered for Maddie with Alex's help), then the show started. The girls were in awe, most of them didn't notice their food being placed in front of them. The show was a combination of modern, jazz, and ballet, all the dances the girls did, they watched the whole show while they were eating. Once it was over, JJ took the girls and their moms backstage.

"Jen." Allie, the lead dancer, as she came over to hug her.

"The show was amazing."

"Thank you. How all do you have with you?"

"These are the girls that I've been help teach. This is Aubrey, Bailey, Shannon, Hilary, Melissa, Nariah, Mia, and Maddie."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Allie told them with a smile.

"You too." All the girls.

"How would all of you like to be shown around?" she asked.

"Yes please." Aubrey replied.

Allie asked two of the other dancers that both she and JJ knew to help with the tour. JJ took the mothers to the balcony, they could see the girls on stage but not hear them.

"JJ do you do this?"

"I asked Allie to show the girls around the stage and dressing room. She said she would also answer any of their questions."

"This is amazing. The girls are thrilled." Ashley told her.

JJ smiled as she looked at the stage, the girls were showing the dancer's their turns.

/

On the stage.

"You all are amazing dancers." Allie told them.

"Do you have any questions?" Stephanie, the brunette dancer asked.

All the girls looked at each other.

"Is it hard to dance professionally?" Shannon asked.

"It is. You have to be completely dedicated to dance." Allie told them.

"Are you ever afraid?" Maddie whispered.

"To be on stage?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes."

"It can be scary but I always remember that they are there to see me dance." Stephanie explained.

"I used to be scared all the time but then I started to pretend that I was the only person in the building." Angela, the red head, told her.

Maddie shook her head.

"Aunt JJ said it's hard to get started. How did you get started?" Mia asked.

"I started dancing when I was three and I have always loved it, so after I graduated high school I moved to New York and started taking classes. I went on every audition I could find." Stephanie told her.

"I did the same thing. I danced with Jen from the time we both moved here. It's not easy to get a start but you have to be dedicated." Allie told them.

The girls asked several more questions before JJ and the mom's came to get them. JJ made sure they all told Allie, Stephanie, and Angela thank you. She thanked them before they left.

/

JJ had turned her phone off while they were at dinner, when she got back to the room she turned it on seeing the message from Will.

_"You both look beautiful." _

She smiled at the text as Maddie came out of the bathroom changed into her night clothes. JJ went into the bathroom changing quickly before she went back out into the room.

"Can we call daddy before bed?" Maddie asked as she climbed on JJ's bed.

"How about I text him and have him call us? Just in case he is still working."

"Okay."

_"Somebody would like to talk to you before she falls asleep. JJ."_

"Did you have fun tonight?" JJ asked Maddie.

"I did. The show was neat."

"It was. Are you sure you are okay, you have been real quiet tonight?"

"Promise you won't tell."

"Maddie you know I may need to tell your daddy."

She thought about it for a minute before saying anything.

"I am kind of jealous of Mia."

"Why?"

"Her mommy does all kind of things with her and I don't know mine. She is with the angels now."

JJ didn't know what to say but she knew that she had to think of something when Maddie looked up at her.

"I know the feeling. Did you know that my daddy is with angels?"

"No."

"He is, I was a six when he went to be with the angels. Nobody can replace your mommy, just like nobody could replace my daddy but there are lots of people that love you."

"You have Mr. Dave now."

"I do and he is great. You have Emily, Alex, Sidda, Penelope, and me. We all love you."

"JJ, I hope you and my daddy will love each other." As she hugged her.

"Even if we don't I will always be there for you." JJ whispered.

Will called them about five minutes later, talking to Maddie until she fell asleep in JJ's bed. JJ told Will about the conversion she had with Maddie, explaining what she told Maddie. Will and JJ talked for about another hour before they hung up.

**Please let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the delay in the update. Unfortunately, school and work are getting in the way. Please be patient with me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. **

They made it back a little before four, the girls had all won their competitions JJ and Emily were both thrilled, JJ knew she had to go home to get her car before going to Will's. She also knew that he was still working for at least another hour but it could be longer, she was taking Maddie with her. Everyone had quickly went to their cars, all the girls were tired. JJ and Penelope put Mia and Maddie in the car before heading home. Once at home, they all went in the house, JJ went up to her room to change quickly leaving Maddie with Sandy. Once she was done, she explained that she would be home later before getting Maddie ready to go home.

/

They had been at Will and Maddie's house for almost two hours before he arrived home, JJ had already ordered pizza and had Maddie put up her things.

"Daddy!" Maddie as she ran down the hallway, she almost tackled him.

"Let me look at my Angel." As he kneeled down to her level.

"I missed you." She as hugged him.

"I missed you too. I think that you have grown." He told her.

JJ stood at the end of the hall watching them together.

"No, I didn't."

"I think you may have had."

"Nope."

"You sure. What did JJ feed you?"

"I am. We had lots of things to eat."

Will picked her up before walking towards JJ.

"I am just glad the two of you are back."

"So are we." Maddie replied.

"I ordered pizza and Maddie picked out a movie." JJ told him.

"Good. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Nope. Go get cleaned up and the pizza should be here when you are done."

"Thank you." As he put Maddie down.

They watched Will walk down the hall.

"How about you show me where the plates and glasses are?"

"Okay."

/

Ten minutes later

Will was out of the shower and ready to join them, the pizza's had arrived a couple minutes before that. JJ was in the kitchen getting Maddie a piece of pepperoni pizza when Will walked in.

"I didn't know where you wanted to eat at." She told him.

"The living room is fine. I'll get her some juice."

"You okay?" as she turned to look at him.

"Cher I am fine. I missed you both."

"You're tired. We could do this another night."

"I am a little but I really want to spend time with you."

"Will."

"JJ, we don't have to hide anything from Maddie or anyone else. I want to spend the night with two beautiful girls." As he hugged her.

She couldn't help but smile, it felt right being in his arms.

"Let's get you and her fed." As she pulled away.

Will carried their drinks, while JJ carried the plates into the living room where Maddie was waiting for them. JJ sat the plates on the table before she sat on one side of Maddie, Will sat on the other side of Maddie before sitting the drinks down.

"How was this weekend?" he asked.

"It was good." JJ replied.

"We had fun. JJ took us to dinner and they danced while we ate then we talked to the dancers. I slept with JJ cause she said it was okay." Maddie told him before taking a breathe.

"Some of the girls that I danced with dance in the show, after the show they showed the girls around backstage and then the stage." JJ explained a little more.

"She slept with you?"

"Yes, she was missing her daddy."

JJ looked at Will unsure if she had done the right thing by letting Maddie sleep with her.

"Daddy, is something wrong?"

"No angel. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Maddie asked again.

"You and JJ."

JJ looked at him, he didn't look mad but she wasn't sure.

"Why?" Maddie sked.

"I was just thinking that you like JJ a lot."

"I do. She is my friend and she lets me talk to her about lots of things. You like her too."

Will laughed as he looked at JJ.

"Yes I do like JJ."

"JJ you like me and daddy don't you."

"Maddie, I like you and your daddy is okay." She told her smirking at Will.

"You like my daddy." Maddie laughing.

"You are right." JJ laughing.

They sat their talking like that for another hour before Will put Maddie to bed, they never did watch the movie.

/

Will walked back in to the living room, seeing JJ sitting on the couch.

"I should get going, you are tired." She told him as he sat down next to her.

"Please don't. I am fine unless you don't want to stay."

"Tell me what is really going on."

"Tomorrow Maddie and I start staying at my moms' which means it is going to be harder for us to see be alone. This case was hard because a child was hurt and I am still thinking about the conversation that you and Maddie had."

"Did I tell her something wrong? Was I wrong for letting her sleep with me?"

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Please tell what you are thinking about then."

"I didn't realize she missed her mom. I don't talk about her because I honestly hate that she left Maddie and chose drugs over her own child. I have no idea how to explain all that to a five year old."

"Did you love her?" she couldn't help herself.

"I cared about her but I wasn't in love with her. She gave me Maddie and I will always be thankful for that."

"Tell Maddie good stories about her. I know you must have some and show her a picture of them together. She just needs to know what she looks like and have a couple of good stories."

"Is that how you feel about your dad?"

"Yes, I don't remember a lot about him, I have to look at pictures of him to remember what he looks like. When we took Maddie to the park and I showed her how to make pictures out of clouds it's one of things that I remember doing with my dad."

"She is never going to have those memories."

"You are right she won't be sometimes pictures and stories are just as good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Do you think of Dave as a dad?"

"Yes, I know I don't call him dad but he really is the only father I remember. He knew my dad and used to tell me stories about him, he told once that he would never try to replace him but that he loved me and Jamie as if we were his. We love him."

"He helped raise an incredible women."

"Thank you."

/

She sat there for a minute, smiling at him, before saying anything.

"You moving to your moms' is not going to change anything. I still want to see you and Maddie as much as possible."

"I want that but are you sure. You know my mom she can be hard to handle on a good day."

"I am completely sure. I do know your mom and she has always wanted the best for her kids."

"I have that with you."

"You think."

"I know."

He pulled her into a kiss.

"Did you see anyone else in New York?" he asked when they pulled away.

"Just the girls I danced with. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Will LaMontagne are you asking if I seen my ex?"

"Maybe."

"I didn't nor did I want to." She replied, feeling slightly hurt.

"I trust you but I can't help but be a little jealous."

"Why would you be jealous?"

"He was with you."

"We both have past and they are our past for a reason. We need to look forward to the future."

"I am bringing part of my past with me."

"And I wouldn't change that for anything."

**Please let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so excited that everyone is enjoying this story and I love reading the reviews. Thank you everyone. I have moved this chapter up a couple of months, more for story purposes than anything. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**/**

Three months later.

Will and JJ had been dating now for three months, when she wasn't at the studio she was with Will and Maddie. Alex and Will had made an agreement that she would stay at their moms two nights a week, sometimes Maddie would stay with her other times she would go with Will. Sidda was doing better and had told Will to go back to his house several times but he had refused until she was completely down with therapy. Maddie was now dancing competitively with the rest of the girls and they were still winning.

Penelope, Jamie, and Mia had found their own home and were moving out of Sandy's today. Morgan, Emily, Spencer, Ashley, Hotch, Beth, Alex, James, Jessica, John (her husband), Will and JJ had all agreed to help them move. Sandy and Sidda had agreed to watch the kids with Dave's help, he also was going to make food for all them. Everyone was at Sandy's house trying to get them moved. All the kids were in the yard playing, while JJ had went upstairs to take a phone call.

"We can't thank everyone enough." Penelope told the group.

"It's all good and Jamie promised some adult beverages later." Morgan told her.

"Yes, I did."

"First everything gets moved then you everyone comes back here for dinner and adult beverages." Sandy announced.

"Yes ma'am." Spencer.

Maddie and Jack, Hotch's son, came in the house as Sandy was talking. Will notice Maddie looking around unfortunately some of the boxes her taller than she is, so she couldn't find what or who she was looking for. He watched her closely as the other adults were talking, Jack had went over to Beth, when she didn't see what she was looking for she went over to Will.

"What's wrong?" as he kneeled down.

"Where's JJ?" she whispered.

"She went upstairs but she'll be back down. Why?"

"Is she going with you?"

"For a little bit then we will back."

"Why can't she stay with me?"

"She is helping move. Why don't you want her to go?"

Maddie shrugged her shoulder, she wasn't sure why but she felt like something was wrong.

"Nona and Ms. Sandy are going to be here with you. Everything will be fine." He explained.

She shook her head, tears started streaming down her face. Will picked her up, trying to calm her down.

/

Jamie noticed JJ coming down the steps and Mia coming in the house, he decided now while was the best to announce their other news.

"Before we start moving, Penelope, Mia and I have announcement to make." Jamie told them.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked.

"I filed paperwork yesterday to official adopt Mia and if everything goes as plan in three months Mia's last name will be Jareau." Jamie explained.

"Are you serious?" Sandy smiling.

"Yes, you will officially be a grandparent."

"Congratulation and Mia is already my granddaughter. Now the two of you can add more kids."

JJ smiled at the announcement, she already knew about the adoption was glad they announced it. As everyone was congratulating them, she looked over at Will who was hold Maddie, she walked over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"She doesn't want you to go with everyone."

"Why?"

"She won't say."

JJ looked at Will, instinctively reaching for Maddie.

"Go congratulate Jamie and Pen I have her."

Will nodded, as he walked over to Jamie he turned to see JJ take Maddie out the door.

/

JJ sat on the porch swing with Maddie.

"Okay, so it's just me and you. What is going on?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you want me to go?"

"I feel like something is wrong."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, I don't want you to leave."

"I have to help but I will be back."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise you." Before she hugged Maddie.

/

Jamie, Penelope, and Mia's stuff was moved into their new home, although they were staying at Sandy's again tonight, Jamie still had furniture to put together and tomorrow Will and Morgan were going to help him. Everyone was in the house eating except JJ and Will, she had asked to talk to him after be fixed Maddie's plate.

"Cher something wrong? As they sat on the swing.

"I am not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"The call I took earlier was from one of the producers I danced for in New York."

"Okay."

"He offered me a part in his new show." As she looked at the ground.

He looked at her, not sure what to say.

"You should take it." He finally told her.

"Why?" she was mad and hurt.

"Your dream is to dance and you love it. I could never ask you to give it up nor would I want you too."

"I don't want to leave you or Maddie."

"We will be here when you get back."

"It's not that easy, the show last a year and I wouldn't have free time."

"JJ do you want to do it?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because of Maddie and me?"

"Yes, No. I don't want to leave either of you and I do think it will hurt her if I go. I also love teaching and spending time with my family and friends. I don't miss all the stuff that goes along with dancing in shows. What do you want?"

"Being selfish I want you to stay with us. However, I will not ask you to stay. I want you to have everything you have dreamed of."

"My dreams have changed." She admitted to him and for the first time to herself.

"What are your dreams now?"

"Having a family, being happy, being with a man who truly loves me and it doesn't matter to him if I dance or not."

"You already have that. I love you not the dancer but you. I pray that you are happy here."

"And the family. Do you want a family with me?"

"Yes and we are starting to become I family with Maddie. But I will not stand in your way."

"I need to think about it more, he doesn't need an answer until next week."

"Okay then."

He wanted her to tell them no but he couldn't ask.

"Tomorrow night maybe we could do something just the two of us."

"It sounds like a plan."

"And tonight the three of us."

"I would like that so would Maddie."

JJ knew that Alex was staying with Sidda the next two nights, so she would stay at Will's but tomorrow night she wanted to make it a special night.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think, I am hoping to have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Fingers crossed.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the delay in updating, work and school are crazy. Then I had writers block. Thank you to everyone who has left a review, I love reading them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

JJ was at home planning her night alone with Will, she tried not to think about the offer that had been presented to her the day before. She also knew she needed to talk about it to someone who was not Will, her mom and Dave were in the living room JJ decided to talk them. She thought she would know her mom's answer as she went down the stairs, she wasn't surprised to see them sitting on the couch.

"Can I talk to both of you?" as she sat on the love seat.

"Cara you can always talk to us." Dave told her.

Sandy looked at JJ, she knew something was going on with her since yesterday.

"I need you both to listen and then tell me what you think."

"Okay." Sandy as she looked at Dave.

"Yesterday before we moved Jamie and Penelope's things I received a call from New York." She started.

"Not that boy again." Sandy

"No it wasn't Robert. It was James Shepherd, I used to dance with him; he is now producing his own show and offered me a lead. It will be for the next year and starts in two months." She finished.

"Jen, what are you asking us?" Sandy, confused.

"I am not sure what to do. I was wondering what the two of you thought."

"A year ago, you would have jumped on this chance. What has changed?" Dave asked.

"When I left it wasn't because of Robert, it was because I didn't enjoy dancing any more at least not professionally. I love teaching and watching the girls learn and grow is amazing. Home feels right."

"Will and Maddie?" Sandy asked.

"I love them and I don't want to be away from them for that long."

"Have you talked to Will about it?" Dave

"Yes, he told me that I need to follow my dreams and that he would not ask me not to give up anything. Honestly, I think we would try to make it work long distance. I just don't know what to do."

"When you were little your biggest dream was to dance on a big stage. What do you want out of life now?" Sandy asked.

JJ sat there for a minute, trying to think.

"I want a family and to dance. I look at Jamie and Emily I want what they have someone who loves me and is willing to support my dreams." She sighed when she finished, more confused than when she started out.

"Neither of us can tell you what to do. But I can tell you this you the past four months you have smiled more than I have seen you smile in the last two years. I don't know if that has to do with Maddie and Will or you just finding yourself, but you are happy. I also think that there is a reason that you are having doubts, if you truly wanted to go back to dancing you wouldn't be this confused." Dave explained to her.

"I think Dave is right. Jen we will support you no matter what you decided to do." Sandy

"I know he is, I guess that's what happens when one of your parents worked for the FBI. I still need to think about it a little more."

"You let us know. Are you going to be here tonight?" Dave smiling.

"No, Will and I are going out tonight. The two of you will have the house to yourselves."

"Go get ready for your date with Will." Sandy laughing.

/

JJ went to Will's an hour before he was supposed to go home, she had let herself in with the key Will had given her when she had Maddie for competitions. She started dinner making pasta with the sauce that Dave had taught her to make, she started the garlic bread before she went to change quickly. She didn't want to be to dressy so she brought a skirt and tank top. When she came back into the kitchen she checked on the food before setting the table, before going the refrigerator she checked the clock, Will should be home in five minutes, she grabbed two beers out sitting them on the counter. Then she pulled out the garlic bread and put the sauce into a bowl, she wanted to wait until Will was home for the pasta. She looked between the kitchen and dining room, it looked almost perfect, she smiled to herself. She was lost in thought and almost didn't hear Will come through the door, she walked to the hallway as he came in. He couldn't help but smile when he seen her.

"I love when you are here when I come home." As he walked up to her.

"You do huh?" she smiled.

"Yes." Before he kissed her.

After telling Maddie about them seeing each other, JJ and Will decided that they would take at least one night a week and go on an adult date as they put it to Maddie. Some nights, they would go out with Morgan and Emily or Penelope and Jamie but most nights they spent them alone at Will's.

"Dinner is ready." She told as she pulled away.

"It smells good. I could get used to this."

"Go clean up, while I get the pasta out of the water."

He walked down the hall as she went back into the kitchen.

/

Five minutes later.

They were sitting at the dining room table, enjoying their food.

"Do you have a busy day?" she asked.

"No, finished up my paperwork from the last couple of cases. I was at a desk all day. What about you?"

"Taught the girls a new group dance after I did one on one's with Maddie, Bailey, and Aubrey. I spent a couple of hours at home before coming here."

"This is really good. Why are we eating in the dining room?"

"Thank you. I wanted tonight to be different but we can eat in the living room."

"No, I was just wondering. JJ, we could eat in the bathroom and I would be happy."

She smiled at him, that was part of the reason she loved being with him, he always made her feel special no matter what they were doing.

"I don't think the bathroom would be necessarily be the best place to eat."

"Me either but I don't care where we are as long as you are there."

They talked while they finished eating and then cleaned up the dishes before going to the living room to watch a movie.

/

JJ put in one of the Batman movies, she still wasn't sure which one, before she went to the couch. She snuggled up against Will, getting as close as she could to him. It felt like they fit together, almost like two puzzles pieces that matched, this didn't change when Maddie was with them it just felt better.

"What time do you have to pick up Maddie?" she asked.

"Alex is getting her off to school, so not until before she comes to dance."

"And you are off tomorrow?"

"Yes, all day but I figured at some point I would have to go out to mom's."

She smiled, not saying anything else.

"Why all the question?"

"Just curious."

He looked down at her, she was smiling.

"What is that smile for?"

She didn't answer him, she leaned up and kissed him when they broke the kiss he looked at her. She sat up a little more wrapping her hands around his neck kissing him again, she laid back on the couch taking him with her until he was laying on her.

"JJ" he whispered against her lips.

She kissed him again, not giving him time to completely think, they had been taking things slow and she was ready to move forward. She started to unbutton his shirt as she felt his hand go to her hip.

"You are treading on dangerous ground." He whispered as she finished unbuttoning his shirt.

She lift her head moving her mouth by his ear.

"I know exactly what I am doing." Before she kissed his neck, then moved up his jaw line.

He was trying to control his breathing and his body however she was making it extremely difficult.

"I think your holding back." She told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I am completely sure. Will, I love you."

"I love you too." As he climbed off her.

"What are?" she started but he picked her up.

"I am not making love to you on the couch." As he walked down the hall.

He carried her into his room, shutting the door behind them.

**Please tell me what you think, I am still not sure I like how I ended this. The next chapter may start where this one ended. Please let me if you have any ideas. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I want to thank everyone for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's all JJ and Will. **

She woke up the next morning, laying in his arms, the sun was shining through the curtain. She thought about last night, it was wonderful, Will was so loving and caring; she laid there smiling. She just want to enjoy the moment and not get back to reality, right now they were the only two people in the world that mattered. She didn't realize that he had woken up until he kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful."

"It is." As she turned to face him.

"You really are beautiful."

"I am pretty sure that right now I am not but thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Better than okay. JJ I meant it when I said I love you."

"I did too. Will I love you." As she leaned in and kissed him.

"Do you think that we can stay in the bed all day?" she asked.

"I wish we could."

"I know we both have responsibilities. I just don't want to lose this feeling."

"You are never going to lose this feeling. I will remind you every day that I love you."

"I have to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"What happens to us if I go to New York to dance for the next year?"

"Well, you and I will talk every day. Then I visit as much as possible and you come back here when possible."

"What about Maddie?"

"What do you want to happen with Maddie?"

"Will I love you and I love her. I don't want her to feel like I have just left her, she has been through enough. I won't be another person that she can't depend on. If I go I want to talk to her and see her when I do those things with you."

"Then that's what we'll do. She adores you and would love to see you dance on stage. I want you to do what you need to do, we will be here when you get back."

She wrapped her arms around him, trying to get as close to him as possible, he rubbed her back. He didn't want her to leave but he would never ask her to give it up, she would resent him for it later on, this had to be her decision. They laid there for a while.

/

JJ feel back asleep, Will decided to get up and make her breakfast knowing she was going to the studio when she left. He was in the kitchen, he didn't hear her walk up behind me.

"Something smells good." As she wrapped her arms around his bare chest.

"You need to eat something. I'm making eggs and bacon."

"Sounds good. Do you need any help?"

He turned to look at her, she was wearing his shirt and looked amazing, he pulled him in his arms kissing her.

"Is that a yes?" as she pulled away not moving her face more than inch from his.

"That is you look better in my shirt than I do." As he kissed her again.

"You are going to burn the food." She told him.

He turned everything off, before turning his attention back to JJ, she started laughing.

"It's all your fault." As he picked her up, he felt her legs wrap around him.

He carried back into his room.

/

They both were trying to catch their breaths.

"You are amazing." He whispered to her.

"So are you."

They laid there a little longer, before getting back to reality. They both took showers before eating breakfast. JJ had to go to the studio, while Will needed to check on his mom before going to pick up Maddie.

"Do you want me to bring Maddie out to your mom's?" JJ asked as she put on her shoes.

"How about I meet the two of you after the dance and we have dinner?" as he sat down next her.

"What about your mom?"

"Alex texted me earlier, apparently mom is having dinner with friends.'

"I would love to have dinner with Maddie and you." As she stood up.

"Then it's a date."

He walked her out to her car, giving her a kiss before getting she got in the car.

"I will see you later. I love you." He told her.

"I love you too."

**Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will have JJ's decision.**


End file.
